Obligations of the Heart
by GemBlue89
Summary: After tragedy strikes when they least expect it, Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber are forced to move on with new responsibilities and roles. Reluctantly, they will come together to face the challenges before them.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:** This story starts off in the winter of 2003. Jason and Elizabeth have met, but not how we remember it. Jason's history is relatively the same, but I have tinkered with Elizabeth's. Other than that, everything else will be explained as the story progresses._

**Prologue**  
_To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven…_  
_(Ecclesiastes 3:1 KJV)_  
**November 21, 2003****  
****10:13 PM**

It was a picture perfect winter wonderland.

The vast clear night sky stretched out over them, each snow flake falling to its demise at the mercy of the wind shield wipers. The steady swish of the wipes the only noise penetrating the silence cloaking the silver Mercedes Benz gliding through route#81.

Shifting in her seat, she glanced up at the man steering the car. Cheek resting against the warm leather of the head rest, she watched the lights of passing cars flicker across his olive complexion as he concentrated on the road.

It was part of their ritual, dinner, a stroll through a gallery or a movie, and then a relaxing drive home as the children slept peacefully at home. For the four hours they had to themselves, they were able to pretend they were an ordinary married couple with a family. It made it possible to ignore the presence of the silent shadows that followed them from a safe distance or the twin SUVs that guided and trailed them.

"What the hell is Carlos doing?" he cursed, changing lanes as the SUV before them suddenly shifted to the left. "This isn't the Indy 500."

A corner of her lips quirked up in amusement.

Without hesitation, she reached across the console and rubbed his thigh to calm him down.

"I know, I know," he repeated, capturing her hand in his as he sharply shifted the car to the right.

"They'll get us home soon," she promised him, weaving her fingers through his.

~*~  
**4:37 PM**

A rare calm surrounded her.

Enjoying the silence in her home she all, but collapsed onto the comfortable sofa in the center of her living room. Releasing a soft sigh, she let the last of her strength fade away to allow her eyelids to slowly dip and escape into the blissful sleep that beckoned.

"Mom!"

Her eyes snapped open at the ear-piercing shriek that penetrated the stillness in the Corinthos household. Carly Corinthos jackknifed into a sitting position, her feet dropping to the floor and placed taking a nap on her to do list. She patiently waited for the pounding of footsteps to grow closer. Within moments, a streak of red flew down the stairs to a screeching halt in front of her.

Dropping his blue knapsack, he bent at the waist, clutched one knee as he raised his other hand and wordlessly asked for a moment. With an amused smile, she watched her son take in a deep breath.

Catching his breath, Michael Corinthos Jr., smiled at his mother with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Mom, can I go to Uncle Jason's?"

Jason Morgan was not only her best friend, but also a saint or at least he deserved sainthood. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. Despite every hurtful crime she and Sonny committed against him, he stood by them time and time again. Every reckless plan or spontaneous decision that placed him in the hot seat, he stood by them as their friend. After all the countless times, she and Sonny caused him pain, Jason remained in their lives. Although, it entailed watching them raise a child he had once called his own. Through it all, Jason still loved them. He remained loyal and the best friend anyone could have. She would forever be grateful they survived the anger and agony of betrayal to be a family because Jason was capable of not only being the bigger person, but had the bigger heart.

"Well?" her impatient son whined.

"What for?" she inquired, raising one perfectly plucked blonde eyebrow at her son.

"I need help with math," the freckle faced young boy answered, quickly raising his hands up in peace. "And before you ask, Mom, I'm sure I don't need your help. No offense, you suck at math."

"Is that so?" she mused, her eyes widening in mock alarm. "Then, fine go to Jason. Go, leave your mother feeling unworthy," Carly joked, placing a hand over her heart. "And take Johnny with you."

"You know I love you, Mom," Michael called back to her, already reaching for the door.

"Mhmm," was her only response as the sleep she pushed away for her son's benefit came back to conquer her body. Her mind vaguely acknowledged the door shutting in the distance as a contented sigh slipped from her lips. The sleep that called to her slowly began to consume her to only be thwarted again.

The mahogany double doors that had moments ago closed shut flew open again, causing her lips to curve into a smile. She heard the shuffling of feet on the Persian carpet covering the hardwood floor and the rustle of movements before soft lips gently brushed against her cheek.

"Bye, Mom," her son softly whispered to her. "Enjoy your nap."

A smile adorned her lips as Carly once again surrendered to sleep. The sound of footsteps and the door closing danced in the back of her mind. The tension in her muscles faded away and her tendons went limp as her conscious dimmed and the responsibilities of the day were forgotten.

A sharp distraught cry pierced the silence causing the young mother to once again sit up in alarm.

Disorientated, Carly shook away the bone deep exhaustion and dropped her bare feet onto the floor with a heavy thump. Unconsciously, her hand sought out the baby monitor on a side table and she was off, rushing up the thick-carpeted steps of the main staircase of the house. Reaching the second floor, she didn't pause, breaking into a sprint down the corridor to come to a direct halt in front of one of the two decorated doors in the house.

Gently, she pushed the door open, light immediately flooding through the slight crack. Her lips quirked as the first wave of baby powder washed over her. Without hesitation, she stepped into the room and her eyes instantly fell on the crib off to the side of the room, out of the direct view of the windows.

Swiftly, Carly moved to the crib as her eight month old daughter sat up and stretched out her arms. Evelyn Corinthos' bottom lip quivered as she opened and closed her hands in the empty air.

"Good afternoon, munchkin," Carly greeted her daughter cheerfully.

Evelyn simply wrinkled her nose with the sides of her mouth turned down. The youngest Corinthos wasn't a happy camper.

Reaching into the crib, she cradled her daughter in her arms and moved for the rocking chair.

"Let's get you some milk," she murmured as Evelyn cuddled against her. Grabbing the bottle she made sure was always available; she tested the temperature by squirting a small amount onto the top of her hand. The milk wasn't too hot or too cold, it was just right.

Immediately, Evelyn latched onto the nipple of the bottle and feasted on her afternoon snack.

Leaning back in the rocking chair, Carly gently swayed them. Gazing down at her daughter, she ran her hands through the soft curls Evelyn inherited from her father. At the tender age of eight months, Evelyn resembled her father more and more with each passing day, from her warm brown eyes to her dimpled smile.

She watched as her daughter's eyes slowly drifted shut. Evelyn was as tired as she was, but Carly would snooze later.

Tilting her head back, she continued to rock them back and forth with one foot and took in the room around her.

The nursery was off to the corner of the house where it was dark in the morning and away from all the noise of the estate. There was absolutely nothing that hadn't been done by hand in this room. The walls were painted an off white color with a hint of pink, framed by white molding. An assortment of multi-colored pastel butterflies covered the walls among big white fluffy clouds outlined a dark black. The ceiling was peppered with stars that glowed when the lights were turned off due to the metallic pastels they had been drawn with. The completed décor of the room only hinted at the talent Elizabeth Webber had.

Carly shook her head in awe at the thought of the young brunette. Life worked in strange ways. Elizabeth walked into her husband's life and ended up more than just a friend to them both. She was in so many ways their little sister.

It amazed her how much love the brunette possessed. The stunning room Elizabeth decorated for Evelyn was a testament of the love and affection she had for her Godchildren. Carly's eyes fell to the canopy that graced Evelyn's crib and her smile grew. Just like every other white piece of furniture in the nursery, Elizabeth added a personal touch to the tulle canopy, sewing rose pink colored butterflies onto the fabric.

The door creaked as it was opened wider, drawing her attention to the new occupant in the room. She knew exactly who had just joined her in her daughter's nursery. She waited patiently as the light foot falls moved towards her until they paused right behind her. The intoxicating scent of cologne invaded her senses before a pair of soft lips brushed the side of her neck.

Looking upwards, she placed a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet. Her husband softly laughed in return.

Carefully, she rose to her feet and tentatively pulled the bottle away from Evelyn's slack lips. Handing over the bottle to Sonny, she laid their daughter down for the afternoon. Gently patting Evelyn's back to make sure she remained asleep, Carly slowly backed away. Coming to stand by Sonny, she motioned for him to follow her.

Silently, the young mother watched as her husband stepped forward to gaze down at their daughter, all his love and joy shining in his eyes.

Slowly, Sonny leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Evelyn's forehead. "Sleep well, mí angel," he whispered. He took one last glance at her serene face, before he turned to follow her out of the silent nursery.

Stepping into the hallway, she leaned against the wall adjacent to the nursery and waited for Sonny. A dimpled smile played across his lips as he entered the hallway, sending the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. She pushed away from the wall and wordlessly slipped into his arms.

They released a deep sigh together. It was one of those rare moments when tranquility ran freely through their house. Her eyes closed and she leaned against him, bumping her nose against his. Her husband pressed a kiss as soft as a feather to her lips and groaned when she responded. She slowly opened her mouth giving him access to the warm cavern of her mouth. His tongue meet her awaiting tongue and the duel began.

After Evelyn's birth and Michael starting third grade, there was barely any time for them to enjoy each other. It was moments like this they stole a few kisses that left them craving for more.

Breaking the kiss when the need for air grew fierce, Carly rested her head against Sonny's shoulder as he peppered hot kiss across her exposed shoulder. His lips trailed up her neck as his hands moved up her back.

Reaching behind her, she grasped his hands as they began fiddling with her zipper and gave them back to him.

Startled, Sonny gawked at her. "What?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Mr. Corinthos." Carly teased dropping a quick kiss on his pouting lips, moving away from him.

"Who says I won't finish, Mrs. Corinthos?" he growled, pulling her back into his arms.

Throwing her head back, she laughed at his antics. Breaking free of his hold again, she started walking backwards towards their bedroom. "The reservations at the No Name say so."

"Do we have to go?" Sonny whined, reminding her of their nine year old.

"Yes, we have to go," she answered him in the same tone she would have used with Michael. "It's our night out and I need to go change."

"Can I watch?" he asked, his facing lighting up with hope.

"Not tonight," she teased over her shoulder before disappearing into their room.

~*~  
**5:45 PM**

Pouring a glass of water at the wet bar, he leaned back against the oak counter and inhaled deeply.

His wife had exactly fifteen minutes left before he hauled her out of their bedroom and into the car. The woman had deliberately barred him from their room and if she didn't make an appearance soon, he would be charging into their room and they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

Crossing his ankles, he pondered the state of his life. He had a wonderful wife and beautiful children, two loyal best friends, and his position was secure yet his ambitions always failed to allow him to settle for what he had. Instead, he strode to do the impossible. An impossible act that in the end would grant him the luxury of enjoying life to the fullest extent.

"Jason's here," Max announced, swinging the door open for the enforcer.

Jason Morgan entered the penthouse following by an elated Michael.

Sonny smiled at the sight of his best friend and his son grinning over something he had no clue about. The bond between Jason and Michael was a strong one that Sonny was glad existed. It was a comfort to him that if anything, his son always had someone.

"Dad, guess what?" Michael said, jumping on his toes.

"What?"

The red head waved a book enthusiastically in his face. "Uncle Jason just got me a new travel book on Egypt."

Sonny took the book from his son and took a look at the cover. A conglomerate of pictures of sights in Egypt stared back at him. He looked up and smiled at his silent best friend.

"It was time he got a new one," Jason replied. "He has tomato sauce on the last one."

"And it's better than the old one," Michael exclaimed. "It has a whole new section on the pyramids."

"That's great," Sonny smiled at his son and then his friend. "Thanks, Jason."

Jason simply shrugged it off.

Before he could comment, the sound of stilettos caught his attention. Turning to the stairs, he was greeted with the sight of his wife finally making her grand entrance. Of their own accord, his eyes ran over the black halter dress she had thrown on. It was simple yet elegant, the georgette fabric pleated to gather softly around her neck.

She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked before stepping off the last step. His wife knew exactly what she was doing to him and the gleam in her eyes told him she was enjoying every second of it. She slowly made her way over to Jason and placed their daughter into his awaiting arms.

Jason greeted Evelyn with a ticklish kiss, making the child giggle. "Hey. It's nice to see you again, too."

Sonny pulled his wife against him and whispered for only her to hear. "You sure we can't stay home today?" She shook her head. He sighed in disappointment.

Enveloping his wife in his arms, he shifted his attention to his best friend and daughter. Jason ran a hand through her thick dark hair and rubbed her back as he spoke to her softly. He held her close to his wide chest, making sure that his leather jacket didn't bother her. The gentleness in his eyes was overwhelming. Jason had been a great father to his son for the one year that they had been a family. In spite of how Sonny betrayed Jason with Carly more than once, their best friend remained a fixture in their lives.

The harsh ring of the phone broke through Sonny's trance, bringing him back to reality. Carly broke away from him to join their son, who had promptly answered the phone. He watched Michael answer the phone moments before his face lit up like a light bulb. Sonny had a pretty good idea who was on the other end.

_"Aunt Liz!"_ Michael's squeal was followed by Jason's annoyed groan and Carly's amused laughter.

Michael turned on the speaker and placed the handset back in its place. "Aunt Liz, will you be coming to Thanksgiving dinner?" he rushed over his words. "Please come."

"Yes, will you, Elizabeth?" Carly added.

Sonny chuckled at the silence on the other end of the line.

Elizabeth Webber lived in Port Charles, but it took a little persuasion to get her to take part in family activities that involved Jason and it was vice versa for Jason. It amused him to no end that his best friends were both one of a kind, yet were so different. Most of all, he was always amazed and grateful for how far Elizabeth had come, making strides every day, leaving her past behind her.

_"Hi, Carly, Sonny, and Eve,"_ Elizabeth's cheerful voice wafted into the room through the speaker. Evelyn shifted towards the source of the brunette's voice. Jason tried to keep his displeasure off his face while Sonny tried to keep a straight face. He had always found the two amusing.

"Hi, Elizabeth," Sonny and Carly said at once, causing Michael and Elizabeth to laugh. Jason looked at the couple with furrowed brows and Sonny simply shrugged in response.

The mob boss watched as a determined look slipped across his wife's delicate features and her blue eyes sparkled with conspiracy. "Now, that we're done with the pleasantries, answer my question, young lady."

Elizabeth's silence filled the room.

"I'll seat Michael between you and Jason," his wife negotiated. "I promise."

Two simultaneous groans were the only responses she received. One from Jason in the room and another from Elizabeth on the phone. Carly began to laugh at their childish behavior and Sonny soon joined her. They both ignored Jason's glare.

Sonny saw his two best friends—both the godparents of his children—as family, but they refused to acknowledge the other's presence. They would arrive one ahead of the other and would enjoy their time with the Corinthos family until Max announced the other's arrival. Then, the one in the house would hastily bid goodbye and disappear through one of the other exits. If they did stay in a room together, it was only for the sake of their godchildren that they tolerated the others presence. They would exchange glares and insults whenever the opportunity served itself with the children out of hearing distance.

It was entertaining for Sonny and Carly. Sonny shook his head at the memories of past family get togethers that ended with him or Carly putting their young friends in time outs in opposite corners.

"I'll even invite Spinelli. I'll sit him right next to Jason, so the kid can keep him occupied with all his computer garble," Sonny listened to Carly fire away. His wife's eyes narrowed before she turned her body away from everyone. Pulling the headphone to her ear, she whispered fiercely. "Listen here, I love you, but if you don't bring me real pumpkin pie for thanksgiving, I will never forgive you." She flashed him a cheeky smile over her shoulder, turning the speaker on again. "Please come for Michael and Evelyn." Sonny smiled, she had just pulled out her Trump card. Only victory would be nearby.

Elizabeth groaned. _"Fine, but only because I love your kids,"_ she gave in.

Carly and Michael both squealed in joy and Jason rolled his eyes as Sonny stood by trying to muffle his laughter.

"Thank you. Remember six o'clock on Thursday."

_"I do remember when Thanksgiving dinner is, thank you very much." _

Carly laughed at her friend's annoyed tone. They'd make it up to her with her Christmas present.

"I'll see you Thursday," Carly murmured into the phone.

_"Bye, everyone,"_ Elizabeth bided them farewell without the knowledge that she was regarding Jason as well.

Sonny let out a bark of laughter, his wife grinned in triumph, his son and daughter beamed, and Jason glared at Carly.

"That glare might work on your enemies, but it won't work on me," Carly mused with a knowing smile.

"I sometimes wonder whether you're my friend or my enemy," the enforcer mused.

"It'll be fine, Jason," Carly reassured the taller blond. He rolled his eyes, shifting his attention back to his goddaughter.

Sonny was able to finally get a hold of himself and announced it was time for him and Carly to leave for their dinner. It was the only night of the week that they were able to be a regular couple. It would be the two of them and a romantic dinner along with a pack of guards inconspicuously surrounding them.

"Okay, Mr. Man in bed by ten and you, Missy, don't drive Jason nuts," his wife told their children with a frown that was contradicted by the playful twinkle in her eyes. "I love you two, never forget that." She kissed them goodbye and moved away for Sonny to wish them a good night.

He kissed both of their heads and twirled Evelyn around, making her giggle. "I love you, tykes. And no junk food, Michael."

Michael nodded his head yes and turned to wink at his mom and uncle. "Bye Dad, I love you too. Have fun."

Carly made her way over to their babysitter and kissed his check and murmured, "Thank you for everything." Jason gave her a bewildered look that Carly only smiled at. "I left Emma's number on the fridge if anything."

Jason cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Carly chided him. "But just in case you need the nanny, Jason. Just in case."

Sonny and Carly said their goodbyes again and left the living room full of their children's laughter and Jason's soft commanding voice. Max handed Sonny the keys to his car and wished them a great night. The couple made their way out of the house wrapping their arms around each other. Sonny knew his wife chose to ignore the gun against her side.

"You think those two will ever get along?" Carly asked, curiosity shinning in her eyes.

Sonny laughed. "When pigs fly."

~*~  
**10:20 PM**

Tightening his grip on his wife's petite hand, he took the soft curve behind the SUV directing them home. Carlos had been a part of their security detail for Friday night outings from the start and always drove at a safe distance at a steady pace in front of them. Since they had turned onto the high way, the veteran lieutenant had been driving erratically.

"It must be the snow," Carly commented, staring straight ahead.

"Maybe," he grumbled.

He frowned at the open road as his lieutenant signaled again to change lanes to the left. He observed the SUV coming up from the back in his rear view window as he moved the car into alignment with Carlos.

"We'll be home soon," Carly reminded him, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "Oh!"

"What?" he transferred his attention to his wife. He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Guess what?"

He chuckled. "Tell me what."

"Michael has decided the house needs a change. To quote him 'It's all so boring,'" his wife made air quotes. "But get this, he thinks his room is the worst. Guess why?"

He didn't even bother guessing. "And why is that?" he played along with a grin.

"Because," she drawled. "He's run out of space for his books," she laughed. "There's absolutely nowhere for him to tuck away another book. I found some in an empty laundry basket the other day."

He joined his wife in her warm peals of laughter. "You'll figure something out for him."

"Or we could just redecorate?"

He shook his head at the suggestive tone Carly used. He was just about to tell her otherwise when Carlos suddenly started to slow down. He followed his lead. Carlos edged into the left land and again Sonny followed.

Carly squeezed his hand again, drawing his focus away from the road.

She gifted him with a tender smile. "I love you," she murmured.

Raising her hand up to his lips, he pressed a lingering kiss on her petal soft skin. He turned and smiled with dimples and all, "And I love you." He knew the love he saw reflected in her blue eyes matched the love that he felt for her.

They shared a fleeting smile.

The screeching scream of wheels on the road shattered the contentment. Their car colliding with the SUV meant to protect them.

Carly Corinthos' scream filled the night air as Sonny Corinthos' world went dark.

_Please let me know your thoughts. They'd be greatly appreciated =) _


	2. Chapter One

_**Author's Note: **First off, thank you all for the reviews and follows (Is that what it's called on FanFiction? Can you tell I'm out of the loop on things?). Now, I just want to warn everyone that this story will take some time before it takes off. It's a bit complicated (Makes my head spin sometimes just how complex it is) and all the characters are children pretending to be adults, except for Michael, who has them beat on the mature scale most days. I hope you all enjoy it & please be patient with me & the story! Thankies! _

**Chapter One**  
_A time to be born…_  
_(Ecclesiastes 3:2 KJV)_  
**November 22, 2003****  
****12:53 AM**

The swinging metal doors clattered shut behind him, so definite, so absolute.

His head bowed of its own accord.

His breath lingered in the air as the frigid temperature altered its texture. He watched the white tufts fade away to only be replaced again by his heavy breathing.

Inhaling, he rested his head back on his shoulders and closed his eyes, letting the blinding fluorescent lights wash over him. He was aware of the soft foot falls of orderlies going about their business. His hearing picked up the rattle of gurneys being rolled around, the ones with occupants moving more smoothly as they traveled past him and through the swinging doors to the morgue.

An ache traveled from his heart to his throat, intensifying with each passing moment. His breathing grew labored as he felt the ground beneath his feet tilt and the rest of his world closed in around him. A burst of air slammed into his spine as the metal doors swooshed open.

Instinctively, he knew the temperature was a good thirty degrees lower in the basement of General Hospital, but tonight like every other night of his life he would never feel the effects of the cold. And tonight, more than anything, he wanted to experience the chill against his skin. He wanted to be numb from the cold. Numb to the point that he couldn't feel the overwhelming pain that he struggled to restrain.

His head dropped back into place and he straightened his spine despite the stiffness of his body. Forcing his legs to cooperate, he moved away from the morgue that housed his best friends. Their lifeless bodies frozen in place on steel autopsy tables, covered with thin white sheets. It was an image that left his mind racing. It was an image he would never forget.

Sonny and Carly Corinthos were no longer among the living. They were no longer the reigning King and Queen of Port Charles. Their bodies were now empty vessels.

Mindlessly, he weaved through the underground maze of General Hospital to the back alley that ran adjacent to the parking lot. He made his way across the nearly deserted parking space to his Harley. The sound of his shallow breathing was amplified by his silent surroundings. Reaching his bike, his strength failed him as the ground fell from under his feet. Desperately, he planted his hands on the worn leather of his bike and gasped for air. His chest heaved as he struggled to pull himself together. His throat blazed as his breathing grew erratic, each breath more agonizing than the next. His heart raced frantically in his chest.

They were gone. They were dead to the world. Forever gone.

Dragging in a piercing breath, he swallowed roughly past the lump in his throat. His eyes fastened onto the leather of his seat, slowly duplicating before his eyes as they began to burn from a sudden burst of tears.

Sonny and Carly were gone. Dead. Forever dead.

Leaving behind their child, his godchildren. His now orphaned godchildren.

Resting an elbow on the seat, he pinched the bridge between his eyes. Fighting the tears that overwhelmed him, he prayed for the unsuspecting children, who had suffered a great loss. A loss Michael and Evelyn would forever feel for the rest of their lives, a gaping hole nothing would ever fill.

The shrill ring of his phone echoed in the empty parking lot.

Drawing in calming breaths, he pulled himself together. He dug into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out his vibrating phone. Flicking it open, he raised it to his ear with an unsteady hand. Clearing his throat, he answered.

"Morgan."

"_Jason,_" Marco Torello's deep voice filtered through the hearing piece. "_My timing couldn't be worse, but we have a situation._" The veteran capo rattled on without pausing. "_It needs to be attended to immediately._"

He sighed heavily. Sonny was gone and he was the heir of the Corinthos-Morgan Organization. A fact that was slowly sinking into his whirling mind. Grounding his weight on the balls of his feet, he straightened and placed his free hand on his hip. "What is it, Marco?"

"_There are reports coming in of a meeting tonight._"

He didn't hesitate. "Get me the time and location. Have a team meet me at Harborview and secure all of our holdings. Send a guard to pick up Spinelli and bring him to the house." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I want the best guards on Greystone," he spoke firmly, yet rapidly. "No one is to move without my knowledge. Understood?"

"_Understood, Boss,_" confirmed the Italian.

He ended the call with one swift motion of his wrist. Without missing a beat, he shook off the lingering effects of his grief and jumped onto his bike. With a turn of the key, the biked growled to life and he was off. The wind howled in his ears. Any other night it would have drowned out the thoughts racing through his mind, but tonight was unlike any other night.

A single thought tormented him as he took the winding roads back to Harborview.  
How was he going to tell his godson his parents were never coming home again?

"Please, God, give me guidance," the silent prayer fell from his lips, lost in the roar of the wind.

**1:27 AM**

He silently watched the grieving faces of the men surrounding him in the spacious SUV. Sorrow filled the atmosphere, hanging over them as they traveled the back roads of a slumbering Port Charles to their waterfront destination. To say he shared the same feeling of loss as the men around him was a lie of epic proportions. In all honesty, he was glad to see the horrifying mixture of Doctor Doom and Lex Luther known as the mob boss of Port Charles meet his end.

In the six months, he had been entrenched in the affairs of Port Charles he had refrained from forming any emotional ties, leaving him capable of observing from the sidelines. His mind remained clear as the others around him fought their grief for their late boss. It was an advantage in the tense situation they were heading straight into.

Leaning back in his seat, he stared out the window. His eyes raced to keep up with the buildings they passed by. He wanted to lower the glass and feel the cool wind against his warm skin. Gazing out the window, he forced his mind to focus on the blurry images that flashed by, but his thoughts drifted to the children Sonny Corinthos and his wife had left behind. He felt a twinge of remorse for Michael and Evelyn Corinthos. No child deserved to be stolen of the presence of their parents' in their life, especially at such tender ages.

Honing in on his extensive training, he pushed away the thought of orphaned children and paid attention to his surroundings. The SUV slowed down in front of a waterfront restaurant. To a regular pedestrian, the dimmed lights and locked door would have meant that the location was closed for the night, but for this group it meant that the eatery aspect of the restaurant had ended for the night, but the silent partners of the business were still operating.

Opening the back door of the car, he stepped onto the pavement and was flooded in the headlights of the second SUV that pulled up behind them. Clasping the buttons of his overcoat, he watched all four doors of the second car open and men dressed as he was stepped out. Three of his colleagues exited the car before the final figure emerged.

Jason Morgan, the deadliest Enforcer on the east coast for the Corinthos-Morgan organization exited the armored car. Gone were the faded blue jeans, cotton t-shirt, and infamous leather jacket and in their place was a suit. A single breasted, easy fit asphalt-colored suit that he wore like a second skin.

While the rest of the men wore black overcoats, Jason Morgan wore nothing, but the tailored suit in the cold autumn night. Unlike the men he commanded, his face bore no signs of emotions. Standing at his full height, he examined the area before his eyes fell on the team that was assembled around him. The piercing blue eyes men feared and respected ran over the small group, evaluating and studying.

"Milo, Brad, stay with the cars," Morgan instructed in a steady voice. "James, Greg, you're on the back entrance. "Max," he turned to the veteran lieutenant at his side. "You're with me."

Silently, he watched the men of various ranks stand at attention and follow out their orders.

"Phillip," Jason called out, turning to him.

"Trei," he answered instinctively.

Jason Morgan cut him a questioning look.

"It's Trei," he explained, mentally kicking himself. "Everyone calls me Trei."

"Trei," Jason rumbled. "You're with me."

With a brisk nod of his head, Trei followed suit. No one was going to get any arguments from him tonight. He had been surprised to receive the call from Marco putting him on the new boss's security detail to a meeting with the Five Families, no less. It was a privilege very few were given and it was one he hoped opened up new doors for him.

He fell into step with Morgan and followed his lead to the restaurant.

Using his peripheral vision, Trei observed the man he was there to protect. His eyebrows rose slightly when Jason undid the Windsor knot of his silver tie and shoved it into his pocket. Now, the tie in the first place had been unexpected. It seemed more Jason Morgan's style to arrive at a meeting with the Five Families without a tie and the first two buttons of his white dress shirt undone.

Suppressing his smirk, he paused for Max and Jason to enter into the restaurant before him. With one last glance over his shoulder, he stepped into the restaurant behind them. The _Buona Sera_ had been converted from a leather wholesaler's factory to an airy space that surprisingly screamed class with its combination of brass fixtures, sepia toned walls, and black banquettes as part of the décor.

Jason paused to nod his head once at a short Italian Trei assumed was the owner of the restaurant. He easily kept up with Jason's swift strides as they crossed the black and white checkered marble floor. They strode through the quiet kitchen to a back area that carried the same décor as the main dining room to the black door flanked by two heavily muscled guards. If they had been the right shade of green, they would have been doppelgangers of the Incredible Hulk.

No words were exchanged. One of the giants swung the door open, granting them access to the intimate meeting taking place.

With a curt nod, Jason Morgan stepped into the lion's den and Trei followed right behind him.

All eyes fell on them as each member of the notorious Five Families shifted their attention to the man who had interrupted them so unceremoniously.

Remaining behind Morgan and at Max's side, Trei clasped his hands behind his waist and watched as each mafia don appraised their new colleague. Instead of irritation, he discovered respect in each pair of deadly eyes that assessed the young Enforcer. His gaze flickered to the man in question for a moment. There was no hint of intimidation or fear as he stood at the helm of the gathering.

Icy blue eyes roamed over the room, meeting the gaze of each member that stared back at him.

With an air of confidence, Jason tugged on his cuffs before resting his hands loosely on the back of the empty chair that before tonight would have been occupied by Sonny. "Gentlemen," he broke the tense silence in a rough voice. "I'm here to reassure you that the Corinthos-Morgan organization remains fully operational and will stay as such for the foreseeable future."

On instinct, Trei's hand flexed behind his back, the cool metal of his gun was comforting against the back of his hand.

A transformation occurred before Trei's eyes as Jason Morgan stepped forward and into the shoes he was born to wear. It was in his stance as he addressed the stuffed shirts. "The unfortunate occurrences of tonight," Jason cleared his throat, "will have no effect on the organization. Business will continue as it is."

His bearing was of a business man with a lethal edge tonight instead of a battle ravaged warrior. It reminded him of Bruce Wayne before the people of Gotham in daylight, completely at ease in his tailored suit addressing the fat cats of the city.

The fattest cat of them all sat forward. "And how will the business remain stable?"

Salvatore Marconi, the oldest as well as the wealthiest of them all, spoke up, commanding the attention the head of the Five Families always received. "How is the Corinthos organization to remain a float without its leader?" His frayed, graying eyebrows arched in question. "Enlighten us, Mr. Morgan?" He was the suave, imposing Kingpin opposing Spiderman.

Along with everyone else, Trei shifted his attention to the Enforcer who barely moved an inch.

Another layer was shed.

His hands fell to his side and he straightened, imperial and imposing among the most ruthless mobsters of the region. His eyebrows lowered and his piercing blue eyes grew cold. It was Wolverine zeroing in on his rage before unleashing his titanium claws on his adversaries.

"The Corinthos organization will carry on without faltering," his words were precise and calculating. "As I repeated once before, the organization will continue as usual. There is no mourning period for the Corinthos men. They will only honor the memory of Mr. Corinthos by moving forward." He stood unwavering and resolute before the men seeking to divide his holdings.

A second hand ticked. The clock winding down to the final moments of the gathering.

"Offensive maneuvers will not be tolerated," his emotionless azure eyes swept over the room. "Any attempts of upheaval will be addressed and eliminated accordingly."

An overwhelming silence fell across the room as each member of the Five Families absorbed the future of the newly restructured and assumed territory.

Watching the solemn faces of the guards stationed around the private dining room, Trei's hand wrapped around the reassuring handle of his Glock 9.

"_I,_" with a regal tilt of his chin, he uttered a steady declaration, "will lead the Morgan Organization from this moment forward."

With those words, Jason Morgan shed the mantel of Enforcer and was reborn as the Kingpin of Port Charles.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **_As always thank you for the feedback and the favorites! _

**Chapter Two**  
_…a time to keep silence…_  
_(Ecclesiastes 3:7 KJV)_  
**November 22, 2003****  
****9:21 PM**

"How about a rich turkey sandwich?"

"No."

"A delectable cheeseburger?

"No."

"Tuna?"

"No."

"Pastrami? I'll make you a pastrami on rye," Spinelli quipped. "Stone cold savors his pastrami."

"Spinelli!" Jason snapped.

Inhaling deeply, he rubbed his throbbing temples. "I'm sorry," he sighed. He was sincerely repentant. Since identifying Sonny and Carly last night all he could think about was what needed to get done. Damien Spinelli attempted to help in his own way, being pesky and persistent. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm not hungry, Spinelli."

The computer hacker smiled sympathetically. "No apologies needed, Sensei." He nervously shuffled his hands. "But…"

"But?" Jason flipped back to the first page of the contract Diane had brought over for him to sign. He didn't sign any document until he went over it and he had lost count of how many times he read the first two pages of the file. When Spinelli didn't continue, he looked up to find his young friend rocking on the balls of his feet. "Spinelli?"

"Well," he started, eyes angled away from Jason.

"Spinelli?"

"You have to eat, Stone cold," Spinelli rushed to explain himself. "You have to consume more than a cold cup of coffee. You need proteins and vitamin C. How about an orange?" His face lit up. "I'll fetch you a refreshing glass of orange juice and dippy eggs!" He took off for the door. "The Jackal will return with the master's dinner."

"Spinelli!"

He froze in place. Slowly, he faced Jason with a sheepish smile. "Scrambled eggs instead?"

Jason smiled in gratitude. Spinelli had been waiting for him when he returned from the impromptu meeting with the Five Families. Dressed in his superhero pajamas and slippers, the hacker had been ready to help in any way he could. Thankfully, Spinelli changed into appropriate clothes and sneakers this morning, but continued to hover. Jason knew he meant well, but after the last twenty-four hours, he wanted a few minutes to himself.

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry, so you can stop."

"Are you certain?" Spinelli asked with probing eyes. "Neither you nor Young Michael ate very much of anything today. I understand under these circumstances you may not have an appetite, but your body needs nourishment." He placed his hands over his heart as he spoke. "It is your vessel of life. It has to be nurtured and cherished."

"Spinelli, I'm fine," Jason insisted. He was fine. He just needed to get all the paperwork in order and he would be fine. Michael and Evelyn were his main priorities now. He would take care of them as Sonny and Carly wished and go from there. One step at a time.

"Stone cold, I—"

The door to Sonny's private office at Greystone swung open, sending Spinelli flying out of its way. Diane Miller marched into the room in her custom tailored suit and worn black briefcase.

"Spinelli," she smiled in greeting to the hacker.

"Brusque Lady of Justice," Spinelli dramatically bowed his head.

On her leather pumps, she turned to face Jason with a gentle smile. "Mr. Morgan."

"Diane," he stood up from behind the coffee table, which served as his work space instead of Sonny's majestic oak desk. "I thought we both agreed I would have the papers for you tomorrow morning."

Calmly, the seasoned counselor laid her suitcase on the glass coffee table and settled into the black leather arm chair across from the identical one Jason had just vacated. "I wish I was here to pester you about that." She crossed her legs elegantly.

Jason raised a curious eyebrow at his attorney. This morning, she had been mournful of the loss they had all suffered as well as composed, but now there was an edge to her voice. Her eyes were sharp, full of blatant disdain. Her shoulders set and her spine erect.

"Spinelli, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course," he complied. "Stone cold, would you like anything?"

"I'll have a pastrami on rye," he gave in for Spinelli's comfort.

Spinelli perked up. "The Jackal is more than willing to make Stone cold his treasured pastrami on rye."

"Thanks," he called after the buoyant hacker.

He waited for the door to close behind Spinelli before he focused his attention on Diane. Folding his long frame into his arm chair, he faced his silent attorney. "Is there something you would like to share?"

With agile fingers, Diane snapped her briefcase open. She retrieved papers before she paused. For a moment, she remained perfectly still as though she was contemplating her next move something Diane rarely did. Slowly, she removed the papers from her briefcase and closed it. "Jason," she began in a somber voice nothing like her usually energetic tone. "A contact of mine brought this to my attention this afternoon," she held out the papers to him. As Jason reached for them, she yanked them back. "Now, this petition will be processed come Monday morning, but as of now its moot."

Instantly, he grew alert. "What's going on, Diane?" his voice lowered on its own.

"I'm sorry," she smiled at him softly. "I regret having to break this to you not so long after you've lost Sonny and Carly, but…"

"Diane," he hissed, holding his hand out for the papers.

Reluctantly, his attorney handed them over to him.

His eyes quickly roamed over the contents of the cover sheet. Every muscle and ligament in his body grew numb until he was paralyzed. Undeniable fear slammed down on his heart like an iron fist, cutting off his oxygen. The fear transformed into blazing anger. "When were these filed?" he grounded out through his clenched teeth.

"They were filed this morning," Diane answered.

"And they'll be processed Monday?"

Diane smirked, her eyes glittering with impishly. "Not necessarily."

"What does that mean?"

"I pulled a few strings here and there," she said slyly. "The petition won't make it to a certain judge's desk until…oh…" she moved her mouth from side to side in thought. "…say about after Thanksgiving. Judge Porter owes me a favor or two I've decided to cash in on." She winked at Jason. "I'll have a motion drafted by then to counter the petition."

Leaning back in his seat, he pinched the bridge between his eyes. He gritted his teeth as his muscles convulsed. His nerves were shot, striped raw. Every time he closed his eyes his mind drifted to Mike's confusion, Bobby's hopeless voice, Evelyn's searching eyes, and Michael's muffled cries. Grief ruptured from the seams of the home Sonny and Carly built for their family.

Everyone had questions and he had neither the answers nor the strength to go in search of them. His life was in shards, but he had responsibilities to tend to. He had dealt with the issue of succession before it could unfold. He would eliminate the newest complication as well. It was a threat he wouldn't tolerate.

"Do whatever you have to, Diane," he ordered his lawyer. "I won't let them tear apart what's left of this family."

The veteran litigator nodded her heard in compliance. "I'll do whatever I can." Returning the paperwork to her briefcase, Diane shut the lid to only pause again. "Would you like me to notify Elizabeth?"

"No," he sighed. "There's no need."

~*~  
**9:55 PM**

"_Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses bedight…_"

One arm cradling Evelyn as the sling anchored the infant's fragile body to her chest, Elizabeth ran her fingers through the child's soft hair. "_With lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head_," she sang on a whisper.

Repeating the lulling verses of the classic lullaby, she quietly wondered through the dimmed hallways of Greystone. The air was laced with tension instead of the sweet comfort of peace. The pillars that kept this world steady were gone.

Sonny and Carly were gone.

The thought haunted her as she stepped onto the cool tiles of the empty kitchen. It had been Sonny's domain, always bursting with warmth and the intoxicating scent of one of his home cooked meals. Now, it lay cold and desolate.

Evelyn whimpered, fisting her small hands in her shirt. "Shh," she murmured, gently rubbing circles on her back. "_Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed._"

Steadily patting Evelyn's back, she hummed as she crossed the darkened kitchen. She made her way to the main living room; passing by the welcoming furniture Carly had handpicked herself for the house. Her lips pulled into a sad smile as she remembered the endless manufacturers they had gone through in order to decorate Greystone. It had been an adventure and in the end the home Carly had envisioned for her family was a reality.

It was a broken home now.

Never to be mended again.

"_Lullaby, and good night, your mother's delight_," the ache in her heart intensified. "_Shining angels…_" A tear escaped. "_Shining angels…_" she tried again, but the words died in her throat. "_Shining angels beside my darling abide_," she finished the verse on a whimper.

She lost the battle. Her tears fell as she gave into the grief that overwhelmed her system.

They were gone.

The thought tormented her.

Her best friends were gone.

They were really gone.

Resting her forehead against Evelyn's temple, she let the tears fall freely. Squeezing her eyes shut, she begged for strength against the sorrow that took over her heart. Sonny and Carly were truly gone, forever lost to the world. Lost to their children.

Drawing in a painful breath, she struggled to compose herself. Pressing a kiss to Evelyn's cheek, she swallowed a sob and pulled herself together. Cradling the innocent child, she blindly continued on.

"_Soft and warm is your bed_," she crooned. She took the first step of the winding staircase. "_Close your eyes and rest your head_."

She hummed the notes to the lullaby as she ascended to the second floor. Her eyes grazed the lovingly arranged frames on the wall that ran adjacent to the stairs. Her gaze lingered on the sketching of the silhouette of Queen of Angel's that Sonny insisted on keeping years ago. She expected to hear him clamoring down the stairs any moment now. Drop a kiss on her forehead and tease her about paint she missed in her hair. Carly right behind Sonny, admonishing him for picking on her.

Tears dampened her cheeks. "_Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head_."

A humorless laugh fell from lips. Carly had once sung her and Michael the lullaby when they ended up in quarantine together with the chicken pox.

Dragging her weary body up the remaining steps, she tightened her hold on Evelyn. "_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, mother's right here beside you_," she forced past the lump in her throat. It was simply cruel how fate had stolen the innocent child of her parents' love.

Silently, she strode through second floor corridor, passing by Sonny's closed office door, past the play room she had found Carly sleeping in countless times throughout her pregnancy. She paused in mid-step when her eyes fell on the door of her godson's room. It was left open.

Standing in the threshold of the room, her eyes fell on her sleeping godson. Michael was curled up on his side, clutching his childhood teddy bear. His body angled to towards the occupied arm chair. At his bedside sat a motionless figure, keeping vigil through the night.

As though frozen in place, the godfather sat in the armchair with his eyes closed, hands slack on the arm rests. The moonlight bathed his silhouette in a soft glow. His expression gave nothing away. He was the silent angel watching over his charges.

Eyes fluttering shut, she drew Evelyn closer to her heart. "_I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms_," she sang softly.

"_Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear_," she murmured.

With last sweeping glance of the room, she took a light step away.

"_Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear._"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**  
_…a time to mourn,…_  
_(Ecclesiastes 3:4 KJV)_  
**November 29, 2003****  
****12:35 PM**

Everything felt people different.

The town, the people, the things that once lead to smiles and laughter.

It all felt different.

As though the life had been drained from them in the short period of a week, left to linger without any true purpose, but to only plunge forward painful memories. The memories that seemed distant now. The memories that only brought forth endless tears. Their comforting voices, their warm smiles, the ringing of their laughter all came flooding back at unexpected moments.

Moments that left the world more confusing and agonizing to face.

Tearing her eyes away from the lifeless images that raced across the tinted limo window, her gaze immediately fell on the sleeping child beside her. Evelyn Adella Corinthos had been an angel the last few days. She could sense that the young child felt the loss, but when she did cry, holding her close helped calm her down. The overwhelming confusion that clouded her beautiful hazel doe eyes reminded Elizabeth so much of an angel that now looked down on them. It tore at her heart and sparked anger and pain in her already weakened soul. At her age, Evelyn could feel it, could feel the loss of her parents.

Shifting her eyes, they settled on the young red head staring at nothing in particular. His bleak eyes stared at the interior bar of the limo. His once warm brown eyes were cold, the twinkle gone, an undeniable agony reflected in them. The joy of living life that always radiated off of Michael Corinthos Jr. was no longer present.

The nine year old spent the last few days in silence by his godfather's and sister's sides. There wasn't a moment that didn't go by that Michael wasn't sitting wordlessly by his godfather or cradling his sister like a precious china doll. The chatterbox that had stolen her heart years ago at the age of two with his wise eyes and soul now sat broken and lost, resting against the man that had always been there for him.

Her misty gaze moved to the solemn figure sitting across from her.

Jason Morgan was known for his ability to conceal his feelings and leave the outside world in the dark, grasping for answers. It had been no different the past week. He came and went from Greystone Manor. His azure eyes guarded. His face void of all emotion except for when he was with the children. Then, his touch was gentle and comforting, his words soft and affectionate. It was with their godchildren that his steel blue eyes softened and love poured through.

Greystone had been full of grief since she arrived the night of the accident. Tears were shed without any shame by the guards. Barbara Jean Spencer had remained strong in front of her grandchildren, but once they were safely in bed, her anguish came flooding through for her oldest child. The first night after Jason had broken the news to Michael; the young boy sat in his room and simply cried with his parent's best friend rocking him gently. Evelyn had been restless the first night, falling asleep to only wake up moments later.

After a weary Max had retrieved her from her lake house, Elizabeth had paused in the threshold of the Corinthos family foyer to swallow all of her tears and find strength for the children. It was only Evelyn's tears that had broken through the stone exterior she had mustered up.

Thanksgiving came and went. Tears filled a day that had once been so important to them all only a short while before.

Through it all she never saw the stoic man before her shed a tear.

Until today.

A deafening silence had fallen over those gathered at Queen of Angels for the morning service. The only audible voice had been Father Coates' soothing one. It was a still sea of black as each individual attending sat stiff and in mourning. The guards had been extra cautious of who was allowed to be present at the service. The Five Families, the Quartermaines, the Spencers, and others placed in precise locations to watch from. The front pew had been set-aside for family. Michael had separated Jason from her and Evelyn.

As Father Coates had started to speak, a lump had begun to grow in her throat and the tears had threatened to fall. She had held on until it was time for the caskets to be closed and prepared for the mausoleum they would rest in for eternity.

They looked peaceful. Their faces void of any turmoil. Their bodies at ease.

They were her best friends and they were lying in caskets that were to be sealed in marble. The tears came rushing forward with a vengeance at the sight of their motionless bodies, tidied up, and dressed in formal wear, looking as those they were heading home from dinner instead of to their resting place. She held off, squeezing her eyes shut, listening to the sobs and sniffling around her as Bobbie slowly pulled the cover of Carly's casket closed. Her eyes flashed open at the harsh thud of wood against wood.

It was then that she saw him.

His granite façade cracked for a lone tear to trail down his shattered face. The lifeless azure eyes moistened and flooded with a conglomerate of emotions.

Grief, pain, confusion, anger, and the strongest sentiment of all, love reflected in his eyes.

His body had been rigid stiff. His fists clenched tight, his jaw hardened. The agonizing pain was evident in his stance and yet he struggled to stay composed.

Watching him now, sober, but mindful of the children's presence and the need to comfort them had something flickering in her mind before realization swept through her.

Everyone had an Achilles heel and just like her, Jason's was his family—this family.

Frowning at the thought that she had something else in common with the Enforcer she tolerated for her godchildren, she shook her head harshly. She glanced at his grave expression one last time before looking away.

A twinge of pain speared through her heart.

A soft sigh penetrated his thoughts, bringing his surroundings into focus.

Letting his fatigued eyes travel over the still figures gathered in the limo, they came to rest on the brooding brunette sitting by the window.

Her cobalt eyes fixed on the outside world, she unknowingly heaved a heavy sigh again. The corners of her lips were pulled downward. Her chestnut locks pulled back from her face into a neat twist. Her knee length, black wool coat unbuttoned to reveal the simple black silk dress she wore. Her shoes, black suede pumps, were the only extravagant part of her outfit. How she managed to walk in them all day was a mystery to him. Shoulders slumped; she looked defeated and more fragile than usual.

Watching her, a wave of concern washed over him as he took in her appearance. She looked thinner. There were deep purple circles beneath her eyes. Her skin was blanched. The glint gone from her eyes. Sonny and Carly leaving their family behind had taken its toll on them all and as much as Elizabeth tried to remain strong for the children's sake, he saw the stolen moments that her sorrow clawed its way to the surface.

She was never far from Michael or Evelyn. The aching grief he saw in her eyes when she looked at them tore at his heart and only brought everything crashing down around him again. He had always known that she loved their godchildren, but most of all he had been jealous that he had to share them with an outsider he barely knew. It was even more difficult now to stand by and let her comfort them.

Their habit of biting each other's heads off had been absent during the last week as they both made an unspoken agreement to be civilized for the time. It was easier to avoid her than it was to sit down and risk getting into an argument or end up sharing his thoughts with someone who had lost her best friends as well.

The sudden darkness that fell over them drew Jason from his thoughts and back to reality. Looking around, he realized that they had arrived at Greystone. Michael shifted beside him, stretching his muscles. The boy he had once called his son looked up with tired, sad, brown eyes.

Smiling down softly at the nine year old, Jason mussed the child's red hair. "Come on buddy, let's get out of here."

Following Michael out of the door that Enzo held open for them, Jason nodded his head in appreciation. He walked around the limo towards the other door as Bobbie alighted with the assistance of her son, Lucas. Bernie stepped out of the house to greet them. The older man nodded in acknowledgment and patted Jason's back affectionately before stepping away.

Patiently, he waited as Elizabeth gathered Evelyn's things and gently lifted the child into her arms. Holding the infant close to her chest, she struggled to balance the heavy diaper bag and Evelyn's weight. Without any words, Jason held his hand out. Her cobalt eyes flashed to him in surprise. After a moment of contemplating, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her out.

It was Jason's turn to be shocked. A warmth spread through his hand to the rest of his body from her simple touch. Ignoring the smooth skin of her hand against his rough palm, he jerked back, letting go too fast and knocking Elizabeth completely off balance.

Immediately his arms reached out, pulling the brunette and their goddaughter into his arms. A soft gasp slipped from her lips as she stared at his chest—Evelyn the only barrier that separated their bodies.

An undeniable tingle ran up his spine as his grip tightened on her small waist. Her silky hair brushed against his cheek. Her scent flooded his senses. Unconsciously, Jason inhaled—lilacs and lavender he concluded was what she smelled like. His hands began to itch to run over her curves. Curves that were inches away.

The sound of Evelyn's gurgle snapped Jason right back to reality and to just who was in his arms. He felt her stiffen under his touch. Clearing his throat sharply, he let his arms drop and took a step back. The loss of her warmth hit him right away. Avoiding her gaze, he reached for the diaper bag and stepped further out of her path. She cast him a confused glance before moving towards the house.

Jason listened to the soft clicks of Elizabeth's heels on the brick pathway as she walked away. Only when he heard her soft voice exchanging kind words with Francis and then fade away with her entrance into the house did his suddenly stiff muscles relax. Releasing a long breath, Jason gave his head a good shake.

He could still feel the weight of her body pressed against his. Her scent. Her warmth. The heavy rhythm of her breathing against his ear.

He wondered what her silky palms would feel like against his bare skin—her skin against his. If her lips were as firm as he imagined, if the rest of her was as soft as her palms. What her breasts pressed against his bare chest and thighs wrapped around his waist would feel like as he—

Scowling at his train of thought, Jason gave his head another good jerk to clear his mind. He didn't need to think of the things running through his mind and especially not about the woman who had just been in his arms.

Struggling to ease the tension is his muscles; he forced himself to concentrate on the children who no longer had their parents.

Firmly gripping the black diaper bag, he faced the path that led to the main house of Greystone Manor. He paused in mid-step as a cold bucket of realization washed over him. He was well aware of his place in the children's lives as well as Elizabeth's. But Sonny and Carly were no longer alive to take care of their children, which meant—a groan slipped from his lips—Elizabeth Webber would now be more of a constant in his life than he preferred.

~*~  
**12:47 PM**

She was standing at Hell's gate.

In the white room, the members of the Five Families sat surrounded by the lower ranks of the underground world conversing about only God knew what. In the gold dining room, members of the Quartermaine family gathered over the buffet table most likely plotting world domination. The Spencer clan occupied the opposite end of the dining room at the bar throwing back their drinks while most likely making jokes at the expense of the Quartermaines. And then, the best part of it all, members of the Port Charles Police Department along with the Governor and District Attorney sat in the parlor simply observing. If one of them pulled out their badges, she was personally throwing them out by their shirt collars. In the middle of the open floor of the house, mingled skittish guests, cautious of the possible explosions that could erupt at any moment.

She made a mental note to look over the guest list next time before she allowed Carly's assistant, Maxie Jones, to run amuck arranging events. Hopefully, the next one wouldn't be another funeral reception.

In the midst of the deranged residents of Port Charles attending the luncheon, she spied her godson sitting quietly off to the side in the alcove in his father's leather arm chair. Eyes trained on him, she moved swiftly through the rough terrain of occupied space to reach Michael.

She was moments from arriving at her destination when she was intercepted by the last person in the world she wanted to deal with.

"Elizabeth, dear," her grandmother greeted her.

"Yes, Grams?" she answered, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't have time for another lecture.

"I know you've suffered a great loss," Audrey Hardy began in her patronizing tone.

She muffled a groan when her sister appeared behind her grandmother.

"Oh, Elizabeth," her grandmother sighed dramatically. "You are now free from the suffocating clutches of Mr. Corinthos and his belligerent wife. You may do as you please now, my dear."

"Lizzie, we are here for you," Sarah cooed, patting her arm in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. "We're your family. It's time you let _us_ help."

She pasted a wide smile on her face as Anthony DeMarco of the Five Families passed by her and her pesky family members. "I love how you two have such selective memories." She nodded politely at Alexis Davis as the seasoned District Attorney paused and patted Elizabeth's arm on her way over to the Spencers. "But right now, I don't have time to listen to you bad mouth Sonny and Carly on the day I buried them."

Audrey looked heavenwards and released a frustrated breath. "Oh, Elizabeth."

"Oh, Grams," she mimicked with a smile of pure untainted innocence. "I have guests to attend to if you don't mind?" She walked away before either of them could say anything otherwise.

Offhandedly, Elizabeth sought out Bobbie. The veteran nurse was right where she had seen her last, sitting with her granddaughter in her lap and Michael Corbin at her side. Releasing a sigh of gratitude, she continued her trek to her godson.

And once again, she came under enemy fire.

"Lizzie," Courtney Quartermaine stepped into her path.

Stifling a groan of frustration, Elizabeth paused to meet Sonny's sister's gaze. She did her best not to wince at the catastrophe that was Courtney's outfit. Why someone would wear a black sheath dress topped off with a sequined jacket to her brother's funeral was beyond her understanding. And the shoes, good God someone needed to draw her a picture on what were proper shoes for a funeral. A pair of black sandals with a ridiculous large feather that fanned around the ankle strap that just made her ankles look chunky was far from appropriate. "Hi, Courtney," she greeted the blonde.

"I wanted to say thank you for taking care of all the arrangements," Courtney began, shuffling around on her feet as she spoke. "Mike was so devastated and I didn't know what to do with myself."

Elizabeth politely nodded her head, her eyes searching the room over Courtney's blinding sequined shoulder. Through the maze of people, she spotted Michael where she had seen him last, except now his godfather had joined him in the alcove.

"No thanks needed," she said quickly as she did her best to dodge the blonde and make her way over to Michael.

Courtney blocked her path. "Lizzie, we need to talk."

Sighing heavily, Elizabeth once again attempted to continue on. "We can talk later, Courtney."

"We need to talk about Michael, Lizzie," Sonny's sister insisted.

Flexing her hands, Elizabeth crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a moment. The last thing she wanted to do was get into an argument with Courtney the day Sonny was buried, especially after she had avoided one with her family. She could only imagine what Jason would have to say about that.

"Courtney, this can wait. We'll schedule lunch and talk about it another day." She went to move again, but once again Courtney stepped into her path.

"No, it can't, Lizzie. It's better to talk now."

Vaguely, she paid attention to the blonde as her attention drifted to Michael. She watched as the red head spoke to the floor. She followed Jason's movements as he squatted down before their godson and replied. A sad, grateful smile spread across Michael's face as he listened to Jason. Still crouching before Michael, Jason signaled for a guard. Max automatically joined them in the alcove. She watched Michael throw his arms around Jason's neck as his godfather murmured something into his hair. The nine year old nodded his head before taking off for the stairs, Max right behind him.

"Michael has obviously suffered a great loss just like the rest of us."

"Uh huh.

Her eyes flickered over to Evelyn to find Mike carrying her up the stairs for a nap. She switched over to Jason again. He remained in the alcove, his back to everyone as he faced the floor length double sash windows. The early afternoon light encircled his towering figure.

Courtney made her fumbling hand gestures. "We all need to help him through this."

Cocking her head to the side, past Courtney's shoulder, she discovered Jason was no longer alone. Damien Spinelli had joined him in the alcove. For a second, Jason's shoulders relaxed and a small smirk played across his lips as his friend babbled away about something.

"Sonny and I didn't always agree about things. He didn't approve of my marriage."

"No kidding."

Her gaze drifted to the Quartermaines, the old man was missing. She zeroed in on him walking past the stairs. She followed him closely as he approached the alcove. Instantly, she saw the lines of Jason's body tense as Edward interrupted his silence. For a moment, her eyes strayed to the guards. Milo and another guard she wasn't familiar with stood up straight and began to close in on Jason and his grandfather.

"Carly wasn't very different from Sonny and I know they both were very concerned with their children's futures."

"Yup," Elizabeth piped, her attention transferring back to Jason.

His expression hardened into granite with every passing second that Edward continued to ramble away. She could only imagine what the Quartermaine patriarch was saying to his estranged grandson. Her senses jumped to attention when A.J. appeared in the alcove. Unfolding her arms, she stood up straight and watched Jason intently.

"Lizzie, I know you and Jason love the kids," Courtney rambled on, but Elizabeth paid her no heed.

Her heart took off on a gallop as Jason's face darkened. Her eyes traveled over him taking in his clenched fists and the rigid set of his jaw. She frantically searched for Milo and the other guard as they both flanked the alcove, their body languages waiting for the signal from Jason.

"Carly and my brother are no longer here and we think it would be best if Michael knew his father," Courtney argued, drawing Elizabeth's attention back to her.

"He knew his father," Elizabeth hedged carefully. "Michael knew Sonny."

"Elizabeth," Courtney said exasperated. "Let's not pretend, you and I both know that Sonny isn't Mich—"

"Courtney," she cut her off sharply. "I'm very sorry. I know you're very concerned right now, but today is not the day to talk about this," she said as calmly as possible. "I have children to look after."

"Yes, A.J.'s child," Courtney retorted.

"No," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. "Sonny's and Carly's children. I have to go," she dismissed Courtney and made a beeline to the other side of the house. Slowing down a few feet away from the alcove, she listened carefully. Her eyes locked with the guard she didn't know, something in his green eyes reassured her that the guards would step in if anything.

"Michael needs to come home with his father, Jason," Edward said, shaking a fist in the air in Jason's direction. "The Quartermaines' are his family. That thug you called a friend stole you from us first and then dear Michael."

Clenching her jaw, Elizabeth held off from giving the old loon a piece of her mind and focused on Jason. He remained perfectly still, his eyes narrowed slits. His body language screamed he wanted to lash out, meet his attacker head on, but he restrained himself.

"What comes around goes around, huh?" A.J. threw in. "After everything they did to me, Carly and Sonny got what was coming to them."

She watched a muscle tick furiously in Jason's jaw.

"They took my son from me. They paid for their sins with their lives."

Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth checked in on the other guests. Many had caught sight of the tense scene playing out in the alcove. She spotted Bobbie clinging to Luke's arm, holding him back from crossing the open space.

"This is not the time," the low growl snapped Elizabeth back to the events unfolding in the alcove.

A simmering anger blazed in his eyes. "This is not the time."

With baited breath, Elizabeth watched him just as his brother and grandfather did. One hand tucked into the pocket of his slacks and the other clenching and unclenching against his thigh, he bore into the men that had dared to corner him. He loomed over the Quartermaine's, his posture that of a father ready to unleash his wrath to protect his children.

His eyes cut across A.J. "Michael just buried the only father he has ever known," he said in a deep steady tone. "And his mother," his lips barely moved as he grounded out the words. "He is _none_ of your concern."

With those solemn words, Jason Morgan walked away. For a second his gaze locked with hers. They were cold, emotionless as he strode past her. His men fell into step with him, following him into the White Room.

Stunned, Elizabeth stared after him. He moved calmly, yet the muscles his silk suit coat encased were taut under the fabric. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Benedetto Torres observing Jason. It was the subtlest movement. Head angled to the side, the youngest Italian of the Five Families commanded Jason's attention with a faint nod. With wide eyes, she watched Jason pause and make his way over to the elite group of kingpins.

An invisible barrier surrounded the members of the Five Families. People cautiously treaded around the circle, careful to show their deference as they mingled in the main room of Greystone. Jason stepped right through the barrier and folded his long frame into an empty arm chair. He unclasped the buttons of his suit jacket and obediently nodded his head in greeting to the five men who could make or break him.

Trepidation raced through her veins as her brain processed the scene before her. She was no longer looking at Sonny Corinthos' Enforcer, but his successor. The crown of Port Charles had already been inherited and a new king of the territory had been ordained. She swallowed roughly as she watched Jason Morgan, the Kingpin of Port Charles.

Drawing in a deep breath, she stepped back and let the fear run free. Sonny and Carly were gone. She and Jason were now responsible for their children. What if their grandparents succumbed to their age next? What would happen now if a credible threat took out Jason? What if she never made it home one day?

What would happen to Michael and Evelyn then?


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**  
_A time to weep…_  
_(Ecclesiastes 3:4 KJV)_  
**November 29, 2003****  
****6:21 PM**

She was crying again.

Big fat, wet tears that slid down her face at a constant rate that she didn't attempt to stop. She knew exactly what triggered the tears and unlike the other nights, she didn't swallow them up and walk away. Instead tonight Elizabeth placed Evelyn in her crib and pulled the canopy close she had made for the child as a gift together. All the while she let the tears that fought to escape every night fall. Watching the gentle rise and fall of the eight month old infant as she slept blissfully, Elizabeth pursed her lips to muffle her sob.

Grasping a railing of the white crib she had personally decorated with butterflies, she willed herself to breathe and get a hold of her emotions. Struggling to breathe, her misty eyes focused on the slumbering child. Like every night, she had tucked in Evelyn and stepped back to watch her for a few minutes, but tonight she lost the battle to contain her emotions. Tonight she gazed down at Evelyn and the tears came forward. It was official today. Evelyn and Michael were never going to be held or kissed by their parents again.

Her heart squeezed at the thought. Sonny and Carly had had painful childhoods. They had treasured their children and gave them what they had yearned for as children—love. Now, their children would never be loved as they were meant to be by their parents.

At the sound of soft footsteps, she stood up straight and harshly wiped away her tears. Inhaling as deeply and calmly as possible, Elizabeth braced herself for whoever had joined her in the nursery. Tightening her hold on the crib, she waited.

"Aunt Liz?"

Relaxing, Elizabeth pivoted to face the nine year old, grateful that the overhead lights had been turned off and the night light barely filling the room. "Yes, Michael?" she croaked past the lump in her throat.

The red head fidgeted in the doorway, already in his blue pajamas with airplanes on them, a pillow and sleeping bag tucked under his arm. Stepping into the nursery he asked, "Is Eve asleep?"

"Just fell asleep." Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted at the pillow and sleeping bag. "Michael, were you planning on going to bed now?" It wasn't his bedtime yet.

A sad smile tugged at his lips as he silently nodded his head. "I thought I would stay here," he shuffled his sock clad feet, "with Eve. I don't want her to be alone."

She felt the hot tears well up in her eyes again as she took in Michael's words. He loved his sister and knew very well that their lives had changed in more ways than one. He didn't want Evelyn to feel like she had no one left and wanted to be reassured himself that he had the last threads of his family left to hold onto. Letting one tear fall, she smiled weakly and released her hold on the crib. "Here let me help," she murmured, stepping towards him for his pillow.

Placing the pillow aside, together they laid out his sleeping bag on the floor right next to Evelyn's crib and made sure the makeshift bed was comfortable for the night. Helping her godson slip into his sleeping bag, Elizabeth sat beside him for a few moments, stroking his hair lightly.

Michael's brown eyes were fixed on her. His expression raw and full of confusion. "Do you think they're watching us right now?" His eyes moved away to gaze at the darkened ceiling.

"They're always watching you and your sister now." His eyes flickered back to lock with hers, full of earnest. She nodded her head, a small smile pulling at her lips. "They're still with you," she murmured, placing a hand over his heart. "Right here."

Tears glistened in his eyes as he sat up and reached out for her. Without a thought, Elizabeth's arms wrapped around him and held him tight. Rocking him gently as his sobs grew louder and the trembling of his body stronger, she let him mourn as she did herself. He was tired, she could tell. He was tired of being strong and putting on a brave face. There was nothing Elizabeth could do, but hold him.

Slowly Michael's wails of remorse faded away, but he still clung to her as the tremors passing through his body began to ease. Elizabeth felt the tears against her neck as he continued to weep. She wept along with him.

She felt his tears travel down his face and onto her when he spoke. "What do you think Mom would say right now if she could?"

Swallowing roughly, she tightened her hold on her godson. "She would tell you to be strong," Elizabeth whispered against Michael's red hair. "To be as strong as she knows you are, especially for your sister. To remember that all she and your Dad ever wanted for you was to be happy. She would say to love like you want to be loved and to remember that you're not alone."

"I miss them," Michael murmured, stumbling over his words.

"I miss them too," she whispered back, kissing his hair.

Gently, Elizabeth rocked Michael to sleep in her arms like she had Evelyn. Tucking him into his sleeping bag, she looked around the dimmed nursery and reminded herself to believe in what she had told her godson. It was her turn to be strong not for herself, but for the children. Kissing Michael on the forehead, she paused for a moment taking in his peaceful face before rising to face the white crib.

Brushing away a soft curl lying against her temple, she kissed Evelyn goodnight. Nuzzling Evelyn's neck, she inhaled the smell of baby powder and the natural scent that only belonged to children. Turning away, she drew in a deep, painful breath, striding to the doorway.

Shutting the door quietly behind her, she lingered at the door. Squeezing her eyes closed, Elizabeth hung her head and whispered a soft prayer on a sob.

"Let them be loved."

~*~  
**6:51 PM**

Dropping unceremoniously onto a stool at the counter of Kelly's, he rested his forearms on his thighs and leaned his head back. Stretching the kinks out of his neck, he released a heavy breath.

"What can I get you today?" a waitress popped up behind the counter.

Squinting his eyes, he read the name tag pinned to his waiter's bright yellow sweater resting against one of her heavily endowed breasts. "Hi, Jessica. Can I have a BLT with a glass of milk, please?"

"Milk?" His fresh faced waitress asked him, treating him to a coy smile.

"A glass of milk a day for strong bones and teeth," he flashed her a charming smile with white teeth and all.

Jessica laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that," she wrote down the order. "Anything else?"

"And today's Times, please," he smiled at her gratefully.

"Here you go," she leaned in and presented him with the newspaper. She treated him to a peek down her shirt. Any other day, any other city, he would have sat up and played along to walk out of the diner with her number tucked into his back pocket. But not today, not in the city of Port Charles.

"Thanks," he told her, focusing his attention on his newspaper.

When he was sure Jessica had disappeared into the kitchen with his order, he folded the newspaper into threes. Casually, he laid it on the empty stool to the right of him.

This was his least favorite part of the assignment, meeting with his handler. Special Agent Sean McDogual exemplified everything he couldn't stand about the good ole United States' Federal Bureau of Investigation. The man was an arrogant, condescending, egotistical maniac who loved the sound of his own voice. And the thing he hated the most about the prick was that he loved playing mind games. He was the FBI's version of the Riddler.

Like clockwork, Agent McDogual appeared at the stool.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, except it wasn't McDogual who asked him the question. It was Special Agent Joshua Brayden, his partner, who stood next to him.

Masking his surprise, he shrugged like it was no matter at all. "All yours," he said, plucking his newspaper back.

He and Josh had been in the same graduating class, but they hadn't become friends until they were paired together in the organized crime unit. They were complete opposites. He was a blonde, Josh a dark head. He a boxer, Josh a black belt. Josh a family man with a wife, three kids, and even a bull dog where as he was a bachelor who would rather spend his Saturday yelling at the Yankees instead of throwing hamburgers on the grill for the kids. He ran his mouth where as Josh kept his mouth shut as much as possible. They were Batman and Superman, but just like the DC super heroes made it work, so did they.

"Any suggestions for an out of towner?" Josh asked, his Brooklyn accent coming through.

He looked over the menu. "I'd try their chicken pot pie. It'll make you rethink going home."

Josh chuckled.

Jessica reappeared with his order. "One BLT and a glass of milk," she placed his food before him with a wide smile. "Holler if you need me."

"Thanks, Jess."

"I'll have the chicken pot pie and a ginger ale," Josh placed his order as he handed his menu back to Jessica. As casually as possible, his partner leaned his head to the side to read the newspaper he held. "It's hard to believe those Yanks lost to the Marlins of all people."

Trying his best not to throw his partner a look of utter disbelief, he scrunched up his mouth and nodded his head. He pretended not to know that baseball was to Josh as crocheting was to him. "They beat the Sox at least."

"Uh…yeah," his partner concurred, scratching the side of his nose.

Rubbing his mouth, he mumbled against his hand. "Please tell me they sent you to get me the hell out of here."

Josh sighed, his eyes trained on the smooth surface of the oak counter. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the boys in D.C. have bigger plans for you."

Mulling over the news, he began to cut his BLT into fours. Plopping a portion of his sandwich in his mouth, he chewed harder than necessary. The last thing he wanted to do was blow his cover by blowing a gasket. "Do they plan to put a bullet in the back of my head before Jason Morgan beats them to it?" He asked around his food.

"Oh, it's even better than that."

There went his hopes and dreams of lying like a latke on his couch for a month.

"Chicken pot pie and ginger ale," Jessica said cheerfully, delivering Josh's food.

Bowing his head, he concentrated on his dinner as he fought the disappointment of remaining in Port Charles. He had expected that with the demise of Sonny Corinthos he would be returning to New York, but it looked like he was stuck in the God forsaken town. He pushed away thoughts of his early morning runs through Battery Park and resigned himself to however long his assignment tied him down in Port Charles.

"What are these spectacular plans they have for me?" he snipped, stabbing a cherry tomato with his fork.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Josh calmly unfold his napkin and spread it out over his lap. His movements were precise as he picked up his fork and knife all the while keeping his eyes riveted on his meal. The seconds ticked by as his partner neatly sliced up his chicken pot pie. He could practically see the diplomat in Josh carefully picking out his words.

His patience snapped. "Just spit it out."

"They want you to offer Morgan the same deal."

His grip tightened on his fork and knife in frustration. "What are they smoking?"

"God only knows," Josh whispered back.

"It was nice knowing you," he sighed. "I'm so road kill."

~*~  
**7:01 PM**

He ignored her.

It was more obvious than usual. This time he opted to read a newspaper instead of glaring at the floor. She was pretty sure he wasn't reading. He was perfectly still, giving off no signs of even breathing.

Throwing him a nasty glare, Elizabeth walked around the couch and began to straighten up the living room that was already in order. There was barely anything left that needed to be done. Bobbie had nearly spoon-fed everyone and now all there was left to do was wait for the will reading and make their way to bed.

Elizabeth felt his eyes on her back and chose to return his treatment and ignore him. There was no reason to have a conversation with the man sitting behind her. They had nothing to discuss and she wasn't in the mood to argue. Picking up an old magazine that was on the bottom shelf of the dark mahogany coffee table, she plopped down onto the armchair adjacent to the couch.

Flicking open the magazine on home décor, she was comfortable boring herself to death instead of letting her mind run wild on its own. She flipped pages, knowingly continuing to pay no attention to the man near her. Using her peripheral vision, Elizabeth watched him neatly fold his newspaper after changing the page. Like her, he was still in the clothes he had worn to the service. He was still in his black dress shirt for the funeral sans the tie and jacket. The top few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned forearms.

This morning she had been expecting a disagreement over ties and suits since he made it a known fact that he despised them, but Jason had surprised her. He had come down the staircase behind Michael decked out in all black including a silk tie. He did it out of respect. He didn't have to tell her, she knew.

A soft thud drew Elizabeth's attention to the stairs.

Bobbie Spencer silently descended the stairs still in the black suit and white blouse she had worn to the funeral. A pained smile curved her lips as her eyes ran over the walls of the living room. Elizabeth knew from the look of longing in her eyes that she was reminiscing of the days there was laughter ringing through the house instead of sorrow.

Jumping to her feet, Elizabeth beat Jason to meet Bobbie at the bottom of the stairs. "Bobbie, is everything alright?" she asked, gripping her arm in concern. Exhaustion marred her face.

Bobbie placed a hand over Elizabeth's. "Everything is fine. I'm going to head home now."

"What for?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest, a scowl on his face.

Turning to him, she answered, "It's time for me to go home and things to go back to normal as possible."

"What about the will reading?" Elizabeth's frantic eyes pleaded with her to stay. "I won't be responsible for my actions if you leave me here with him," she whispered to Bobbie.

Bobbie replied with a soft laugh. "You'll behavior yourself, I'm sure."

Grasping each of their hands, she watched them both with warm eyes. Anxiously Elizabeth waited for Bobbie to tell them what was going on.

Tightening her hold on their hands, she spoke in a low, soft voice. "I'm well aware of what is in the will and what Sonny and Carly's wishes are. I agreed with them then and that hasn't changed now. So both of you stop worrying and let me go home." She smiled at them kindly. Elizabeth's eyes strayed to Jason. When they meet his cerulean ones, she quickly diverted them.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Elizabeth asked once again, reminding herself of Michael.

"I'm very sure," she laughed.

"Do you need a ride over there?" Jason asked, his sky blue eyes prodding.

"Max promised to drive me home."

Bowing her head, Elizabeth's eyes fell on the frail hands that linked her and Jason. During the past week, Bobbie had been always present to lean on whenever the overwhelming fear to run took over her. She was scared of failing and with Bobbie around she knew there was someone around to fix her blunders.

Squeezing their hands one last time, Bobbie murmured, "Take care of them and yourselves," before she kissed them both on their foreheads and let go.

Elizabeth watched Jason hold out her coat for Bobbie for the cold winter night. She stared after her as she stepped out of the Greytone and headed home. Her eyes flickered to Jason for a moment. She saw the confusion she felt reflected in his eyes. Neither one of them spoke a word as the silence and tension between them intensified.

Finally, Jason cleared his voice, drawing Elizabeth's attention to him. His hardened eyes were fixed on a point on the wall over her shoulder as he spoke. "You can go now."

A frown instantly fell across Elizabeth's face at the statement. "Go where?" she questioned, clamping down on her anger.

"Home, _Kelly's_, your studio," he said through clenched teeth. "The ends of the world. I don't care where, just leave."

"And why would I do that?" She countered, her hands finding their way to her hips as her body went rigid.

"Because you're not needed anymore," Jason answered simply, moving back to his spot on the couch with his newspaper.

A few moments ago his eyes were full of anxiety at the thought of Bobbie leaving, but now they were impassive again. A stone mask was back in place as he reached for his newspaper.

Disgusted by him, she sneered, "And who says you're needed here? You're not the most capable person in the world to take care of children."

His hold tightened on the flimsy material he held. Slowly Jason brought the newspaper down and looked up at her. A muscle ticked in his jaw as his face gradually darkened. "There's no reason for you to be here anymore. I can take care of things from here on out."

"I beg to differ."

"Well, no one's asking for your opinion."

"Well, too bad I'm sharing it," she barked. "I'm not going home. You may think you're capable of taking care of the kids on your own, but they're my godchildren too," she clenched her fists. "So I have the right to be here as much as you do." She felt the tremors of anger travel through her body.

"I don't want you here," Jason growled.

"I don't care what you want."

The muscle in his jaw pulsed as his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Rising slowly from the couch, he towered over her. Fear coursed through her, but she pushed it away and steeled herself for battle. She wasn't going to leave just because he said so.

"If you're trying to make up for lost time, then you might as well stop now."

Her brows knitted. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the little time you spent with Michael and Evelyn before the accident and the sudden need to now always be around." Jason moved towards her until he was standing inches from her. Dipping his head a scant inch, he whispered, "They don't need or deserve your guilt ridden concern and love."

The words were like a slap across the face.

She slapped him.

It happened before she had realized what she had done. Her small hand rose and struck him across the face with all the strength she had, snapping his head to the side. She was livid. She felt the fire in her face as her body flushed red from the rage that coursed through her body. The trembles that had passed through her body earlier were now waves.

He stared at her. The shock was clear in his vivid blue eyes.

Taking a step back from him, she struggled to hold onto the last bit of control that she had over her temper. Elizabeth glared at him through narrowed slits. "Don't you ever say that I'm here because I feel guilty."

Her eyes grew misty as a wave of guilt washed over her despite the fact that Jason was wrong. She had been missing from the children's lives before the accident, but she had regretted it and had cleared up a few weeks to spend time with them before things had gone all wrong. "I love them and it's the only reason that I'm still here," her voice shook as she forced them out. "It's why I tolerate your presence and share the same air as you."

She watched the shock fade from his eyes and fury she had seen before stare down at her.

Stalking up to her, Jason grasped her wrist unsympathetically. His fingers bite into her skin. She struggled, but he only tightened his hold on her.

"Don't ever do something like that again," his words were lethal.

Elizabeth didn't flinch, simply glowered at him. Wrenching her wrist free, she stepped back placing much needed space between them. "No matter what you say, I'm not going anywhere tonight or any other night for that matter."

Jason scrubbed his face roughly. "Do us both a favor and stop being so stubborn for once."

"Stop being such a control freak then."

"At least, I know the difference between a request and an order."

"And of course act like a total barbarian while attempting to supposedly give an order like a civilized person."

"Don't you have a bedtime you have to make?"

"Sure you took your pills today grand—"

A sharp whistle cut off their ruthless banter.

Simultaneously, their heads whipped around in the direction of the noise.

Diane Miller stood in the threshold of the heavy French doors leading to the living room, frowning at them. One hand on her hip and black leather satchel in the other, she stood tall and full of confidence in a designer gray pantsuit and heavy black over coat.

"Diane, we were—"

The veteran lawyer raised one perfectly manicured hand to halt the flow of Jason's words. "I don't care what you two were doing, just do me a favor and nip it in the bud." Her tone was brisk and commanding. "My sincerest condolences, but you both know why I'm here," she announced, entering the house fully and coming to stand before them.

Diane had been present at the funeral mass as well as at the cemetery and the reception earlier in the day, but she had chosen to give them some time before the will reading. And here she was, ready to do her job.

"You're both well aware of what the document sitting in my briefcase holds you responsible to." She went straight to business. She gave them a stern look to which they both obediently nodded their heads to like school children. "You're both legally and religiously bound to oaths that you made and it's time to live up to your promises."

Neither one spoke as Diane's words processed in their mind. They had responsibilities that they had promised to fulfill before God despite their differences. Promises they had made to Sonny and Carly. To Michael and Evelyn. The time to comply with the wishes of their family had come sooner than expected, even unexpectedly.

One night had ended Sonny and Carly's life together, marking the start of another life for two very reluctant godparents with innocent godchildren.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**  
_A time to get,…_  
_(Ecclesiastes 3:6 KJV)_  
**December 1, 2003**

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Elizabeth ran around her living room like a chicken with her head chopped off. Dropping to all fours, she pulled up the green skirts of her sofa to quickly scan the concealed space. Nope, nothing there. She sat up with a huff and glared at her lake house.

It had to be here somewhere.

Jumping to her feet, Elizabeth spun on her heels and rushed for her credenza. Grabbing Evelyn's diaper bag, she unpacked it by grabbing fistfuls of diapers and clothes and throwing them out of her way.

"Where is it?" she whined to herself.

Evelyn cooed in response, her brown eyes wide with curiosity. Sitting in her car seat, the infant reached for a diaper near her hand. Her small fist clutched the diaper and smacked it against the side of her car seat. She giggled in pure enjoyment.

"I'm so glad this is all amusing you," Elizabeth playfully glared at her Goddaughter before sticking out her tongue at her.

Evelyn kicked her boot clad feet and mimicked the gesture.

Her smile disappeared and Elizabeth's face went slack in horror when the sound of bells echoed through her house.

Shoving all the things she had seconds ago flung all over the place into the diaper bag, her eyes anxiously ran back and forth over her living room to the point that she was starting to get dizzy. "Michael!" Elizabeth yelled up the stairs, picking up some of Evelyn's things as she moved around. "Any luck?"

"Still looking," Michael hollered back.

The door bell bellowed again.

Elizabeth scowled at her French doors and swung the pink diaper bag onto her shoulder and grudgingly headed for the front doors. She plucked up Evelyn's car seat on the way. The infant laughed at the swinging motion.

The door bell went off again, practically growling at her in frustration.

Breathing in deeply, Elizabeth stood up straight, pushed her shoulders back, and pulled the door open. "Impatient much?" she quipped in greeting to her guest.

Standing in the middle of her deck, Jason towered over her. Even though he was dressed like the Enforcer he had been mere days ago in a pair of simple blue jeans and black t-shirt and signature leather jacket, he was no less forbidding than he was in a tailored suit. Forehead wrinkled and eyebrows drawn closely, he stared back at her with irritation etched across his face. "Took you long enough," was his rough reply.

"I aim to please," she retorted with a cheeky smile.

His eyes sliced through the air. There was a silent message in them. One she chose to ignore. She wasn't going to start being nice to him now because they had to work together. Nope, no apologies either, especially when he deserved the harsh treatment he received the last time they had been in a room alone.

The fierce look of impatience melted away when his gaze lowered to the car seat by her feet. Dropping onto his haunches, Jason smiled down at Evelyn, who babbled in response, holding her chubby hands out to grab him. "Hey there," he held out a hand that Evelyn automatically latched onto. "Are you ready to go home?" The infant tugged on his larger hand with both of her petite ones.

Elizabeth did her best not to roll her eyes. She hadn't kidnapped the children, just brought them over to her house for the few days that Jason had been out of town doing God knew what. It was either lug her entire studio to Greystone or pack up the kids for a few days to spend it at her lake house. The latter turned out to be the most sensible solution. The past two nights Michael and Evelyn had been out cold by nine o'clock leaving the rest of the night for her to catch up on work.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Nope," she replied a little too cheerfully.

He frowned. "Why won't you let me in?"

"Because you have yet to contaminate my house with your presence," she smirked, "and I want to keep it that way.

His frown deepened. He opened his mouth, but thankfully, Evelyn demanded his attention.

Looking over Jason's broad shoulders, Elizabeth smiled at the guards standing on the edge of her frozen garden. "Hey, guys," she waved at them. Chase and James waved right back.

"Did you ever call Emma back?"

"Nope," she didn't need a nanny to take care of her Godchildren. She'd call the nanny back when it was absolutely necessary.

"Elizabeth," he started in a tight voice. "You—"

She cut him right off. "I'll call her when we need her."

Standing in the door way, Elizabeth fought the need to fidget. What was taking Michael so long?

"Where's Michael?" Jason asked, peering up at her.

Elizabeth avoided his gaze. "Uh…he's coming…he's probably packing something or…something…"

Jason watched her curiously. His eyes flashed to Evelyn and then back to her. "Where's the hippo?"

And Elizabeth began to panic. The last thing she needed was for Jason to start lecturing her on losing the hippo. Again. It wasn't her fault the pacifier crafted to resemble a pink hippopotamus disappeared occasionally. She crossed her toes in her plush carpet that Michael found it and soon. "Uh…it's…"

"I'm here!" Michael announced, thundering down the stairs and straight to the door. He stopped right at Elizabeth's side. Something prodded the side of her thigh. Angling her eyes downward, Elizabeth realized it was Michael poking her with a closed fist. She curved her hand for Michael to drop a hard object into it. Her muscles relaxed when she felt the round contours of the pacifier in her hand. She shoved it into a deep pocket of her sweater. That was one crisis diverted.

Michael tugged on his orange winter hat. "Hi, Uncle Jason, ready to go?"

"Hi," Jason jumped to his feet. "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready," the kid was half way out the door already.

"That's everything?" Jason directed the question to her.

"Yep," Michael answered for her and was off for the bridge arching over the lake to solid ground.

She stared off after her Godson, her heart constricting painfully. Shaking it off, Elizabeth leaned down to say goodbye to her Goddaughter. She pulled out a small pair of pink mittens from her pockets. Her thumb ran over the soft cashmere on its own.

_"Aren't these adorable?"_ her best friend's shout of excitement echoed in her ears.

And she was standing in the middle of Barney's, Carly rushing over to her from across the floor.

_Carly pushed a set of winter accessories into Elizabeth's face. "They're so tiny."_

_She laughed at Carly. "It's the middle of September. Evie won't be needing these for a few months," she took the pink mittens and booties from Carly's hands._

_Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm shopping, being prepared, thinking ahead. Isn't that what Sonny and Jason are always harping on about?"_

_"Yes, when it comes to your crazy schemes," Elizabeth grinned at Carly's outraged expression. "I'm sure they aren't very concerned about your daughter's wardrobe. God knows that child has more clothes than a third world country."_

_"I'm offended!"_

_Elizabeth muffled her laughter, handing over the miniature accessories. "Fine, fine, get them for your little fashionista."_

A quick kick to her hands and she was standing on her deck again in the dead of winter. Evelyn kicked her hands again with her little boots. Swallowing past her aching throat, Elizabeth gently pushed the mittens onto her Goddaughter's hands to protect her sensitive skin from the cold. Once the mittens were on, Evelyn patted her hands together, her brown eyes inquisitive. Elizabeth chuckled pulling up the hood of Evelyn's pink coveralls.

Reaching into her sweater pocket again, she retrieved the pesky pacifier.

Evelyn squealed in joy, reaching for the pacifier Elizabeth held in her hand.

With a laugh, she popped the pacifier into Evelyn's mouth and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Bye, bye, angel," she waved at the infant. "Don't lose binkie," Elizabeth tapped the pacifier in reminder.

She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her eyes met the man hovering over her. His inscrutable blue eyes bore into her, giving nothing away yet capturing everything within his line of vision. Looking away, Elizabeth walked back into the warmth of her lake house, but a cold chill swept down her spine when she realized she would be alone for the first time in a week. She forced herself through the doorframe of her open French doors and back into her now empty house.

"Hey Ms. Elizabeth," James O'Reilly appeared at Jason's side.

Elizabeth smiled at the young guard. The Irish guard with his stereotypical red hair and freckles had been one of the guards on duty over the weekend. He had been a great deal of help moving the kids around and swooping in when her furnace went on the fritz. "Hi, James."

"How's the heating system doing?"

"Working as good as new," she smiled in gratitude at the guard. She would have been lost without his help over the weekend. "Would you like to come in to warm up with a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you, but another day, Ms. Elizabeth." He switched his focus to his superior. "Ready to go, boss?"

Those piercing cerulean eyes studied her, never leaving her face. "Elizabeth?"

She avoided his gaze. "Yup, this is everything," she gestured to Evelyn and the diaper bag. "Michael took his overnight bag with him." Her eyes fell on the SUV parked in her driveway. Michael disappeared into the car, Milo standing at attention by the open door.

Jason cleared his throat, picking up Evelyn's car seat while James grabbed the diaper bag. "You'll be at Greystone on Wednesday by five?"

"Yep," she answered around the lump in her throat.

He took a step backwards.

One hand on the door and the other holding her sweater together, Elizabeth stared off at the golden orb that met with the horizon, saying farewell for the evening. The sky erupted into a stunning concoction of shades of red, orange, and yellow with the dreary clouds adding a touch of light gray to the canvas. The thought of spending the night on her own became a daunting task.

He lingered for a moment before he nodded gravely and turned away with their Goddaughter dangling from his grip.

Silently, she watched the car back out of her winding drive way. As the armored SUV turned onto the main road two other equally dominating vehicles fell into place, one guiding and the other trailing.

Just as the trio of SUV's disappeared and she started to return to the warmth of her house, a canary yellow mini cooper came to a screeching halt in front of her house. Debating on if she should go in where it was warm or wait to see who had shown up unannounced, curiosity won out and she waited to see who would emerge from the bright little car.

Staying put, Elizabeth watched a familiar blonde scurry out of the car and run to the front trunk. She pulled out more totes than Elizabeth could count from a distance. Slamming the trunk closed, Maxie Jones sprinted across the short bridge and flew through Elizabeth's open doors like the hounds of hell were on her kitten heels.

Riveted by the sight of Carly's fearless assistant, Elizabeth watched as the breathless young blonde collapsed onto her sofa. Arms overflowing with binders and tote bags hanging from her slender frame, Maxie gasped for air and looked anything, but the organized, impeccably dressed assistant that trailed behind Carly only two weeks ago.

"Maxie?"

She held out a finger signaling for a moment. Drawing in a few more deep breaths, she dropped everything she held around her with a thud. Slowly unclasping the toggles of her overflowing jacket, Maxie revealed a rumpled green top and jeans that looked slept in. Elizabeth could do nothing, but watch. Snapping to her feet, Maxie threw her coat over the back of a wing chair and returned to her bags.

Grabbing a bright yellow leather portfolio, Maxie righted herself and sharply faced Elizabeth with a wide smile. "I brought everything you'll need for the project," she quickly unzipped her portfolio as she spoke. "I contacted all the vendors and changed the names on the account and put in an order for new stationary."

"Huh?" Elizabeth gaped like an idiot.

"And I scheduled appointments with investors, so you can get acquainted with them and vice versa," Maxie rattled on, checking her watch very quickly. "Also, you're sitting down with the Port Charles Gazette next Monday. I could hold them off for only so long and we need the PR since you know Carly..." she made a choking sound.

"Maxie!"

"Yes?" she snapped to attention.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth reminded herself to be patient with Maxie's energetic nature. "What are you talking about?"

Maxie's fair eyebrows narrowed into a frown. "The Hotel."

It was Elizabeth's turn to look puzzled. "What about _The Corinthian_?"

_The Corinthian_ was Carly's latest business venture since her falling out with Jasper "Jax" Jacks over Club 101. The project had been in the works for over two years now and after all the snags the construction on Carly's high end hotel had been completed nearly a month ago. Carly had hit a few more road blocks, but thankfully the hotel was now ready to be decorated. Elizabeth's decorating firm, _E. Webber Designs_, had been given the green light to begin their work. Due to unfortunate occurrences, Elizabeth had placed the project on hold until she knew who her new boss was.

"_The Corinthian's_ grand opening is less than four months away," Maxie cried. "You need to make sure it's ready to go by then."

"Uh…sure, my team is on standby," Elizabeth cautiously answered. She wasn't sure if Maxie was aware that the majority shareholder, her former boss had passed on. At the moment, _The Corinthian_ had no CEO or project manager. "We just need the green light, but I don't see that happening until a new CEO is named."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "You are the new CEO."

Wait, what? "Huh?"

"Ms. Webber—"

"It's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," Maxie tried again. "You're the new majority shareholder of The Corinthian. Everyone's waiting for the green light from you to get back to work."

"Huh?"

"You're the CEO?"

"Come again?"

"You're the boss?"

"Of…?"

"_The Corinthian_."

"Carly's hotel?"

"No," Maxie's eyebrows arched. "It's your hotel now."

Her breathing grew shallow.

No…Carly wouldn't leave her majority shares of The Corinthian not when there were more than a handful of capable board members ready to swoop in and oversee the project. Carly knew she had her own clients of _E. Webber_ Designs to worry about and let's not forget that she had two young children to raise with a man she couldn't stand. And seriously who would leave a high end hotel to a twenty-four year old. Nah, there had to be some mistake.

The tightness in her chest eased.

Yup, there was some big misunderstanding.

"No…I think you have me confused with someone else, Maxie. _The Corinthian_—"

"Belongs to you," Maxie snapped. "You're the head honcho. The Coco Chanel of _Chanel_. The Estée Lauder of _Estée Lauder_. The Stefano Gabbana of _Dolce and Gabbana_. The lady in charge," she huffed. "You're in charge, Elizabeth, green light, red light, axing people, that's all you now." Winded, Maxie collapsed into the same wing chair holding her coat.

Frozen in place, Elizabeth slowly processed Maxie's announcement. It was impossible. She didn't own enough shares in the project. "How?"

Maxie jumped to attention. "Simple," she declared, grabbing for a discarded green tote. "Sonny's and Carly's last will and testament dictates that the estate be divided equally among their children, along with other stipulations."

"I know what the will says," Elizabeth muttered.

"Obviously not," Carly's assistant countered.

Elizabeth glared at the blonde. "Then, explain it to me, oh wise one."

Maxie's eyes narrowed just a fraction, but with a stiff smile she pulled a tangerine colored portfolio out of her tote. "Even though everything is supposed to be split between Michael and Evelyn, things like their businesses had different instructions and stuff," she quickly flipped through a thick pile of paper. "So the coffee beans belong to Jason and all this," she gestured to the mess she created, "and me belong to you." She smiled a little brightly for Elizabeth's comfort.

"Uh…" Maybe Carly's death had taken a different effect on the young assistant. Poor thing was probably desperate for a new boss to give her a list of responsibilities. She looked anxious and ready to crawl out of her porcelain skin. Cautiously, Elizabeth moved to the sofa situated by the arm chair Maxie sat in. "Maxie, is there anything I can get you? A drink? Someone to drive you home?"

"What? Why?" Maxie looked flabbergasted. She tossed another tote onto Elizabeth's coffee table. "We have work to do! I have to give you a crash course on _The Corinthian_, Sparknotes all of this," she dramatically waved her arms over the scattered tote bags.

"Maxie," Elizabeth started carefully. "I don't own _The Corinthian_, Carly did and she passed away."

The blonde rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I'm going to leave all the explaining to your lawyer," she glanced down at her watch again.

"My lawyer?"

As if on cue Westminster Chimes swept through her house again. She was starting to regret selecting that doorbell.

Throwing Maxie a confused look, Elizabeth answered her door to Diane Miller.

"Good evening, Elizabeth," Diane leaned forward and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Your lawyer," Maxie stated matter-of-factly.

Dumbfounded, Elizabeth could do nothing, but return the warm hug she was gifted. "Diane…I wasn't expecting you."

"Maxie didn't tell you?" she cocked an eyebrow at the assistant in question.

Maxie shrugged. "I was just doing my job."

Stepping aside for Diane to stride into her living room, Elizabeth hung back and sighed heavily. Maybe now that Diane was here they could clear up the crazy idea that she was the new CEO of _The Corinthian_. She was sure Diane could help Maxie get the professional help to come to terms with Carly's death.

Diane removed her fox-trimmed cashmere coat and made herself comfortable in the arm chair in front of the fireplace. The veteran litigator smoothed away the invisible wrinkles in her turquoise silk blouse, elegantly crossed her legs at the knee and focused her attention on Elizabeth and Maxie. "How can I be of service this evening, ladies?"

"You can explain Sonny's and Carly's will to Elizabeth," Maxie answered quickly.

Diane's probing brown eyes settled on her. "Elizabeth knows the terms of the will."

"Apparently, not," the blonde rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth glared at the twit. If she kept running her mouth, she was going to need a last will and testament of her own and fast.

Diane chuckled. "Do you have any wine?"

"Yes…"

"Maxie, be a doll and grab the wine and glasses for us."

The blonde was off before Diane even finished giving the order.

"Do I need to be drunk for this?" Elizabeth asked dreadfully.

"Something to soften the blow," she winked mischievously.

"I have the wine!" Maxie called from the kitchen. She emerged juggling a bottle of _Castle Rock Pinot Noir_ Elizabeth had yet to open along with a corkscrew and three wine glasses. Resting the fragile wine glasses on the coffee table, Maxie set her focus on the wine bottle. The cork was released with a soft pop.

Swirling the contents of her glass, Elizabeth inhaled the slightly fruity aroma of the red wine.

_"I don't drink wine."_

_"Learn to," Carly snapped, dropping the wine bottle onto Elizabeth's kitchen counter._

_"What am I supposed to drink the wine out of?" She eyed the bottle. "My favorite coffee cup?"_

_"Nope," her best friend grinned. "I got you wine glasses too." A white box appeared out of nowhere._

_"I'll be sure to break them out when the Queen comes to visit."_

Her muscles began to relax just from the brush of the sweet scent across weary senses. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of stillness.

"Elizabeth," Diane's soft tone drew her attention to the two women by her. A hint of concern glimmered in her hazel eyes. "Are you with us?"

"I'm right here."

"Carly left an equal ten percent of her shares in _The Corinthian_ to Michael and Evelyn," the seasoned attorney began explaining in her brusquely courteous tone.

The rusty math wheels in Elizabeth's brain slowly came to life. Maxie rummaged around in a red tote this time to pull out a binder at least an inch thick, swiftly handing it over to Elizabeth.

"The remaining thirty-two percent of her shares were left to you."

Elizabeth blinked at the paperwork on her lap.

Diane twirled the contents of her wine glass using the slender stem. "So in addition to the five percent you already hold," as someone with years of practice, she dipped the rim towards her nose to sniff, "you have a total of thirty-seven percent, making you majority shareholder and, in fact, Chairman of the Board."

Elizabeth looked to Maxie first.

"I told you so," her blue eyes twinkled with knowledge.

Stunned, Elizabeth turned to Diane with her jaw dropped. "Wha—how? How did I miss this?" she stuttered.

"You were grief stricken during the will reading," the redhead reasoned, patting her hand sympathetically. "Your eyes glazed over a few times."

Elizabeth sipped her wine in a daze before downing it all in one gulp.

"Now, that that's been all cleared up," Maxie said cheerfully, pouring more wine into Elizabeth's glass, "we have work to do!"

Numbly, she watched the assistant she had inherited march around her living room, scribbling furiously in a leather bound planner. "The furniture will be arriving in about a month and the contractors will be finished a week before that," she rushed on. "Diane is taking care of all the legal jargon for the liquor license."

Diane leaned in. "Elizabeth, Carly had somewhat of a thick skull, but she always trusted her instincts," she smiled softly. "She knew what she was doing when she included you in the will."

The words vaguely registered in her mind.

Chills of anxiety ran down Elizabeth's spine as the future began to take the form of a labyrinth, an exit far from sight.


	7. Chapter Six

_Ah! So sorry for my drive by updates. I haven't taken a moment to say thank you for all the feedback. I swear this will pick up soon enough. Hope everyone had a great weekend! _

**Chapter Six**  
_A time to cast away stones…_  
_(Ecclesiastes 3:5 KJV)_  
**December 3, 2003**

He paced back and forth.

From the glass French doors leading to the patio to the oak double doors leading to the foyer.

Time seemed to move idly by as he continued his pacing. She was over twenty minutes late, a fact that the clock constantly reminded him of. In the past two weeks of sharing responsibilities with Elizabeth Webber, she succeeded in being tardy more than once. He was punctual in everything that he did and he expected no less from the woman he had to share his Godchildren with.

It was one of the many things that frustrated him to no end about the brunette. She came and went as she liked. She was impulsive, snarky, stubborn, head strong, and a smartass. And most of all, she went out of her way to ignore everything he said.

Muttering colorfully under his breath, Jason paused to glare at the clock on the fireplace mantle. He was a very patient man, but at the moment she was testing the control he had over his tolerance. She was now officially a half hour late.

It was Wednesday afternoon and like every other Wednesday afternoon, Elizabeth and Evelyn spent it at the park. They went for a walk, enjoyed the fresh air, and relaxed before coming home for dinner. But this Wednesday unlike regular Wednesdays Jason had a dinner meeting to attend, which he had specifically mentioned to make sure there were no mishaps. Unfortunately, he was starting to learn that the pretty brunette that his Godchildren adored was anything, but reliable when it came to him.

"The Fair Elizabeth could be battling the mid-afternoon goons?" Spinelli suggested, looking up from his computer screen.

Michael threw him a puzzled look.

"Traffic," Jason answered for him. "And don't make excuses for her," he directed at Spinelli.

Glowering at the clock, Jason willed himself not to continue pacing. Inhaling deeply, he reminded himself that he still had time to make it to his meeting. The suit he wore didn't help his foul mood either. He tugged on the tight collar and glanced at the clock again. Releasing a long breath, he moved towards one of side tables flanking the couch.

Just as his hand reached for the phone, the double doors sprung open and Elizabeth came prancing in with an elated Evelyn.

Dressed in comfortable faded blue jeans, a white heavy pea coat with matching winter accessories, and cheeks flushed from the cold, Elizabeth stepped into the Greystone living room without a care in the world. Completely bypassing him, she strolled over to the sofa and plopped down besides Michael. Unfastening Evelyn from the carrier that kept the child secured to her chest, Elizabeth began to pull off the infant's pink snowsuit. For a moment, his eyes strayed to her feet. She was in heels again, this time a black pair of boots adorned with ruffles that lifted her a good four inches off the ground. One of these days, she was going to break her neck.

The brunette's nonchalant behavior only fueled Jason's temper. She was late and she made no excuses at all for her lack of punctuality. Shoving his hands into the linen pockets of his dress pants, he glared at her, hoping she'd notice. She didn't. It was like she didn't even notice his presence. The silent treatment continued. Pursing his lips into a straight line, he waited patiently with his fists clenched in his pockets.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked their Godson, pulling off Evelyn's pink mittens.

He shrugged. "It was okay."

Her brows furrowed. "Nothing interesting?"

"Nope," he mumbled, concentrating on his homework.

Jason's eyes swung back and forth between the brunette and the red head, taking in all their facial features and body language.

"Your trip to the MoMa in the city is next week, right?"

The yellow number two pencil Michael held paused in his hand for a scant second before he answered. "Uncle Jason signed the permission slip. You don't have to worry about it."

A flash of pain and anxiety ran across Elizabeth's face. The corners of her lips drew downwards and her cobalt eyes dimmed slightly. For a moment, his fists unclenched and his anger faded away.

It was nearly eight years since he had met the willful brunette. They had stepped on each other's toes numerous times, but never in all their sparring matches had he ever witness her back down or shed a tear, but in an instant their Godson had her on the verge of falling apart. He paused and filtered the past few days through his mind and realized that Elizabeth had been trying to draw Michael back to all his usual activities, but was constantly shut down.

Frowning, Jason peered down at the brunette now rushing to tend to Evelyn. Something pricked at his heart, causing him to instantly glower at the woman. Ignoring the emotion that clawed at him, he eyed the Grandfather clock on the opposite end of the room and muttered a string of colorful words to himself.

Tugging on his cuffs, he prepared himself for battle with Elizabeth Webber.

Again.

"Michael, would you mind looking after your sister for a few minutes?"

Elizabeth shot him a warning glare.

"Sure," the redhead automatically agreed.

"Thanks, buddy." Jason matched Elizabeth's glare. "Spinelli?" he cocked an eyebrow at him.

The hacker sprang to his feet with his laptop. "The Jackal will make himself scarce. Good day, Fair Elizabeth," he scurried off after Michael and Evelyn.

Jason watched Michael carefully cradle his sister against his chest as he murmured to her about his day and the books he picked up from the library. He waited until he saw them disappear around the landing before turning back sharply on his heels to face the woman he was ready to throttle.

Her back was turned to him. Her shoulders were relaxed; her head was dipped as she concentrated on sorting through the stack of mail on the credenza. He cleared his throat expecting her to show some sign that she was aware of him, but she went about her task as if it deserved all the attention in the world.

Stealing a sharp glance at the ticking clock, he clenched his fists and forced his tightly wound jaw to move. "Where the hell were you?" he grounded out in a controlled growl.

"At the park, like I said I would be," she offered offhandedly as she carefully used a silver letter opener.

Glaring, Jason drew in a steady breath. "But that doesn't explain why you were a half hour late."

"I don't control traffic."

"You could have called," he countered.

"Don't have a cell phone."

"James does."

"He wasn't with us."

The irritation Jason had reined in the minute he realized Elizabeth was once again late began to boil fiercely. It was one thing for her to go out alone on her, but it was a completely different story when it came to being out in the open with Evelyn.

"What do you mean James _wasn't_ with you?" Jason said roughly, tightening his fists to keep a hold on the emotions that swirled inside of him.

"His mother called and needed him to pick up a prescription." She continued shuffling through the mail. "She has a heart condition, so I let him go take care of that for her."

"That doesn't explain why you're a half hour late."

"Sorry, but they haven't invented a magical machine that controls traffic yet."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "If you had stayed with James like you were supposed to you wouldn't have had to deal with traffic."

She shrugged. Another one of her habits that annoyed him to no one end. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm standing on line for the bus."

"You took the bus," he roared, losing his grip on his temper.

The sound of paper tearing echoed in the living room as Elizabeth continued rifling through the mail. "Do you have something against public transportation?" she questioned while simultaneously running her eyes briefly over a statement. "And there's no need to raise your voice."

"Yes, there is," he retorted. "Especially, when you're determined to place yourself in harm's way because you're dead set on being a brat and ignoring everything I say."

The envelopes in her hands landed on the mahogany wood with a soft thump before Elizabeth's spine straightened and her shoulders squared. She turned to face him with a perfectly controlled face that spoke volumes of her anger. "You never ask, you order." On her ridiculous high heels, her hardened cobalt eyes bore into him as she spoke. "Ask me politely to cut my day short to help you out, I try my best to comply. Order me to follow strict, suffocating rules, I will allow it to go through one ear and come out the other."

"Quit behaving like a child."

"Then quit treating me like one," she countered sharply.

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he processed Elizabeth's words. In his opinion, he hadn't done a thing wrong. Jason notified her of his business meeting and she decided to be inconsiderate by running on her schedule without giving his plans a second thought. It was also made perfectly clear to her the day she stepped into Sonny's life that there were certain rules that had to be obeyed such as having a bodyguard at all times whenever one of the children were around. It infuriated him that she was willing to run around town with the kids, paying absolutely no attention to the danger that surrounded them. Especially now.

Sighing heavily, the enforcer scrubbed his face in frustration. He was running late, but if he left this conversation hanging then Elizabeth would never give him the opportunity to make his stance on her behavior clear.

Dropping his hands limply to his sides, Jason faced the woman that his Godchildren adored. She paid him no heed as she continued to look through the mail. Arranging the mail in a neat pile, the petite brunette concentrated on the letter in her hands.

"We need to set some ground rules and you need to start following them," he did his best to soften his voice.

She went perfectly still. "Like I said before, I've never taken orders from you and I'm not going to start now." Pivoting on her heels, she faced him. Her chin held up high, back ramrod straight, and feet firmly planted she looked ready for combat.

His temples began to throb as he stared her down. "Will you stop being so stubborn?" And then he realized that Elizabeth had undone the buttons of her coat. His eyes widened as he read large white letters written across her chest. "What the hell are you wearing?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "A t-shirt...you know the type of clothes you wear religiously..."

His eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't have time for her wise cracks. He had business to take care of. "I never wear anything shouting the F-word at the world. It's not appropriate for you to encourage such language around the kids."

"Are you always so blind?" Elizabeth exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "It says F-C-U-K, genius. It stands for _French Connection UK_." She shook her head in confusion. "It's hard to imagine someone like you was Carly's and Sonny's friend considering your fashion taste."

"It's hard to imagine they ever tolerated someone like you." The words were past his lips before he even realized what he was saying.

Emotions flickered in her eyes, but before he could decipher them, she looked away and resumed shuffling through the mail. He watched her carefully examine each envelope as she began organizing them into two separate piles. Her hands trembled, but clenched them and continued on.

Jason stared at her, waiting for a sharp come back. The ominous ticking of the second hand making its journey around the clock was the only sound in the room. Defenses in place, he waited for the retaliating strike.

Finally, she cleared her throat loudly. Jason's muscles flexed, ready for combat.

"You have a meeting to get to and I have children to look after," she raised her gaze and fixed her eyes on a point right above his shoulder. "If you have anything else to criticize me about," she said calmly, "go right ahead."

Narrowing his eyes, Jason tried to understand what angle Elizabeth was coming at him from. She was definitely approaching the battleground differently than he expected. "I'll be here five o'clock sharp on Friday."

"Aye, aye, captain," Elizabeth mockingly saluted him.

Once again finding himself staring at her back, Jason wondered what Sonny and Carly had ever seen in her or better yet, what their children saw in her. He only hoped that he was able to control whatever havoc she unleashed on Michael and Evelyn's life.

With that thought, he turned and walked out of the doors she had flown through only minutes before.

Unclasping his cuff links, he carelessly shoved them into his pocket and swiftly walked through the front doors of the warehouse.

The sultry aroma of Columbian coffee assaulted his senses.

Just for a split second, he enjoyed the soothing brush of the fragrance dancing through the air. He inhaled one last time before continuing on, he nodded his head in greeting to the workers he passed by. Any other day, he would have stopped and exchanged a few words, but today he wanted to collapse in Sonny's—his office and drown the world out for a few minutes. As he made his way through the commotion that always took over the warehouse as the operations came to an end for the day, Bernie appeared at his left and Max emerged at his right.

"Hey, Bernie and before you ask the meeting went fine," he informed his accountant. "The Five Families felt I needed to share dinner with them to finalize our alliance."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, it is. Have you heard back from the plantation from Argentina?" He asked on auto-pilot.

"Just this afternoon, Diane went over the contracts with Mr. Chavez and they will be finalized in the morning," Bernie filled him in, bypassing a group of workers transporting a barrel. "If all goes according to planned, the first shipment will arrive Monday morning."

"Good. Let Diane know I want to see her after the contracts are signed."

"Mr. Morgan," the older man began.

"Bernie," he interrupted with a halting hand. "I'm always Jason to you."

"Of course," Bernie complied, nodding his head with a smile. "Mr. Chavez sends his condolences."

He inclined his head in acknowledgment.

They came to a stop in front of his office door.

"Well, that's all from me, Jason," Bernie turned to leave.

"Bernie, are you heading home?" Jason called out after him.

"Yes," the accountant answered, closing the portfolio he held.

"Have Milo drop you off," he continued, ignoring Bernie's look of objection. "I won't be going anywhere for a while and it's your anniversary," he smiled at the surprise in the older man's eyes. "Tell Miriam, I said happy anniversary."

Bernie smiled in gratitude. "I'll remember to do just that. Thank you, Jason."

"Have a great night," he nodded his head in farewell.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyebrow with his free hand grasped the cool door knob to his office.

"Boss."

Jason paused.

For just a moment, he was the Enforcer again and Max was seeking an audience with their Boss. He was in his leather jacket, a second gun strapped to his ankle and a knife tucked into his motorcycle boot. He was a few minutes from a long winding bike ride on the back roads of Port Charles.

"Boss?"

It was him Max was addressing.

He was the boss decked out in a tailored suit and loafers. His Glock 9mm was his last line of defense if his first line was eliminated. He was a half hour from a trip back to his penthouse in an armored SUV, a driver behind the wheel. He was the boss at the reins of the empire Sonny Corinthos had built.

"Yeah, Max?" He finally answered.

"I just wanted to make sure the teams on your security detail are acceptable."

Two weeks ago, he would have been asking that very question instead of answering it. "My teams are fine." He paused before continuing. "What happened with the guards assigned to Elizabeth?"

Max's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? A three man team was with her when she was with Evelyn today."

Jason raised a skeptical eyebrow at the Capo, who knew better than to lie. "There was no one on her when she came back to Greystone."

"Uh..." Max rubbed his hands together, one of his nervous habits. "I'll check in on it."

"Make sure you do," he gave the order all the while aware of what he had to do next. "Also, put around the clock guards on Elizabeth. The drive bys won't do anymore."

"What about what Ms. Elizabeth wants?" Max asked carefully. "Mr. Corinthos never had guards on her unless the children were with her. She even punched out a guard when she caught him snooping around her dorm."

That sounded just like Elizabeth. "If she punches any guards, she'll answer to me." He'd pay for it later. "Put around the clock security on her and have a team go over the security system at her lake house."

"I'll get right on that," Max confirmed even though Jason could hear the reluctance in his voice. Apparently, everyone was aware of how Elizabeth felt about being protected or as she had once put it "shackled to guard dogs."

"Thanks, Max."

"No problem, Boss."

He walked into his office just as Henry appeared at his door. The door closed with a soft thud behind him and instantly his instincts went on alert. The lights were turned off, something that was never allowed in this office. The lights remained on until the night security did a final sweep of the warehouse. His right hand wrapped around the handle of his gun just as his vision traveled across his darkened office.

Light flooded the room as the desk lamp flickered on.

Staring down the barrel of his gun, his eyes connected with the intruder sitting behind his desk.

Surrounded by the lavish décor Sonny had personally taken part in designing his office, in his executive leather chair, feet propped on his desk, crossed at the ankle sat Philip Maranzetti. His instincts had said there was something the new lieutenant was hiding and his suspicions were right. Jason had disliked the lieutenant the moment Sonny had introduced him into the organization six months ago. With a steady grip, he aimed his Glock right between Philip's eyes.

A tense second ticked by.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Trei grumbled, sitting up. His feet dropped to the tile floor with a thud.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he forced out the words through clenched teeth.

Jason didn't blink, his eyes bore into the lieutenant, waiting for an explanation, his finger poised on the trigger. The ominous click of the safety being disengaged weaved through the dense air.

"I'm going to ask you again," he slowly spat out the words. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Slowly, Philip rose to his full height. He stood a good three inches taller than Jason. He actually had the audacity to shrug. "I was just making myself comfortable while I waited for you," he flashed Jason a cheeky grin. "I'd have someone look at that chair. There's a loose spring or something, wasn't very comfy."

Clenching his jaw, Jason moved his gun with slow precision until it was trained directly over the soon to be dead lieutenant's heart. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in you, Philip."

"First off," he began, "the name's Trei. Second, you wouldn't shot a federal agent point blank." Without hesitation, Trei reached into his back pocket and pulled out a leather ID holder. With a flick of his wrist, he threw it away from him.

Jason caught it in mid-air. Gun still trained on Trei, he flipped open the holder. He quickly assessed the contents. Credentials identifying an agent and a gold federal badge glared up at him. He'd seen enough FBI credentials to know that the ones he held were authentic. Anger coursed through him as the proud eagle mounted on the badge mocked him.

"Special Agent Philip Maranzetti III," Trei bowed deeply, "at your service."

With a snarl, he snapped close the badge and tossed it back. With ease, he raised his gun at appointed Special Agent Philip Maranzetti of the Federal Bureau of Justice, United States Department of Investigation. An agent charged with the duty of investigating violations of the laws of the United States, collecting evidence in cases in which the United States is or may be a party in interest, and performing other duties imposed on by law as order of the Attorney General of the United States.

"Think again," Jason growled.

"I really don't think you'll do that," Trei countered, rounding the table and standing straight in the line of fire. "You're too smart to kill me point blank without collecting all the information you can squeeze out of me."

His eyes narrowed as he assessed the federal agent. There was no hint of fear in his green eyes as he held Jason's gaze. Dressed in a black sports jacket over a simple gray oxford and worn jeans, his body language screamed relaxed, hands at ease at his sides. There was no indication that the agent planned to reach for the gun holster protruding through his jacket under his arm. Everything about Special Agent Philip Maranzetti said it was perfectly natural to stare down the barrel of a Kingpin's gun.

The logical side of his brain argued with him to hear out Trei and let him walk out the door alive. The last thing Jason needed was to be brought up on federal charges days after taking over the organization. All the while the killer in him itched to wrap up the situation already.

The logical side won out. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain what you're doing here."

Clamping down on his growing agitation, Jason focused his attention on the federal agent and mentally began counting down his demise.

"On a dark stormy night," Trei drawled, leaning back on Jason's grand mahogany desk. "The yahoos at the top of the food chain concluded the best way to deal with the untouchable organizations running amok on the East coast was to become cohorts with one." Jason watched Trei closely as he rested his weight on his hands behind him on the desk.

"So after months of boring deliberation they pulled my name out of the hat and sent me to good ole' Port Chuck as their little messenger boy." He released a resigned sigh. "I've always had the worst luck. And you want to know who they sent me to meet? The big bad Sonny Corinthos with nothing, but a rabid bull as backup and let me tell you it was buckets of fun," he rolled his eyes.

Trei sighed dramatically. "Thankfully, God decided to smile down on me that day and your late boss agreed to cooperate with the FBI." He chuckled dryly. "So instead of chewing bullets six months ago, I ended up Sonny Corinthos' FBI lapdog to ensure that he played assassin for the government, taking out FBI targeted mobsters in return for immunity, so he could play supreme lord of the East coast however the hell he wanted."

Throwing his hands out in the air, Trei regarded him with neutral eyes. "Well, there you have it. My epic adventures to the gloomy happenings of Port Charles' underground world."

Adjusting his grip, Jason observed the agent as his mind rapidly filtered through the last six months. Sonny had personally brought Trei into the organization himself, taking him under his wing and mentoring the young guard. He had been recently promoted to the position of lieutenant, exactly six weeks ago. It was a rarity to move through the ranks that rapidly, but Trei had with Sonny personally overseeing his progression in the business.

If there was any credibility to the elaborate story, it would explain Sonny's behavior as well as how ingrained Trei had become in the organization in so little time. As much sense as it made, it was unsound at the same time. He would have known of any move Sonny made including any deals, especially one with a federal agency.

It made no sense.

"I know you're not Oprah or anything," Trei interrupted his thoughts with a shrug of a shoulder. "But could you say something because I have to tell you the longer you keep that gun aimed at me, the closer I get to pissing in my pants."

Applying an ounce of weight on the trigger, he cocked his gun at the agent. "What do you want now?" Either way it didn't matter to Jason. Agent Maranzetti was a threat to his organization and he was too vulnerable to allow a federal agent with information on his operations walk out of his office alive.

The insolence disappeared from Trei's face as he sat up and his expression turned grave. "I'm here to offer you the same deal the head honchos offered Corinthos."

He stiffened. "How do I know this is legitimate?"

"Other than signed documents," Trei lifted an eyebrow. "Ask your lawyer. She negotiated the contract."

He saw his own surprise reflected in Trei's green eyes. Quickly reining in on his emotions, Jason made a mental note to question Diane the minute he had cleaned up after himself. His expression grew stoic as Trei met his stare.

"Well," Trei ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I know you weren't expecting this," his voice softened. "I'm not here to make your life difficult, just here to do my job, which is to work with you. You get to decide whether that will happen or not." He rubbed the back of his hand against his chin. "It's your decision."

Silence filled the room as the kingpin and federal agent simply watched each other.

"I'm going to let you mull it over," Trei pushed away from the table, straightening to his full height. "Find me when you have an answer."

On instinct, Jason's arm sliced through the air the moment Trei moved to the right. His gun held steady, targeting the federal agent's chest. "And what makes you think you're walking out of here alive?"

Instead of fear, amusement glimmered in Trei's eyes. A corner of his lips kicked up. "You'd never shot me with your Godson in the building."

Jason frowned. "Michael? He's not here."

"Oh, he will be," Trei announced confidently, glancing down at his watch. "In exactly two minutes, Michael will be pulling up with his guards. Not sure what the kid wants, but he does want to see you."

His frown deepened.

"So unless you're Houdini, I don't think you can pull a vanishing act with my dead body," Trei said very calmly, victory glimmering in his eyes.

There was no argument Trei was right. Jason would never expose Michael to any aspect of the business he was entrenched in, least of all the gruesome parts. Reluctantly, he lowered his gun and gestured Trei with it. "Leave before I change my mind."

"Alrighty then."

Shoulders squared, Special Agent Philip Maranzetti III confidently walked around Jason and strolled to the door still drawing breath.

Gun hanging at his side, Jason quickly processed the scene that had just played out in his office. Sonny had been cleaning up for the FBI in return for full control of his territory without any law enforcement interference, allowing for a federal agent to witness any number of legal activities. Now, he had the same offer to contemplate. An offer that could fortify as well as weaken his organization.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked out loud without a second thought.

Turning to face Trei's back, Jason waited for an answer.

"You have no reason to trust me," the agent murmured. It was clearly written in his eyes that it was the truth. "If I was in your shoes, there would be a bullet between my eyes already, which I am eternally grateful hasn't happened." The guy was smart enough to add, "yet."

With one last mocking smile, Agent Maranzetti swung the door open and permitted entrance to the small entourage that had arrived. Politely, he stepped aside for the nine year old that flew through the door.

Jason returned his gun to its holster just as Michael reached him. Shifting his eyes from the retreating Special Agent, he focused on his Godson as a plethora of contradicting thoughts wrecked havoc on his conscience.

With a thankful sigh, he collapsed against the first solid wall he came across.

His eyes slid shut of their own accord. His erratic breathing ricocheted off the walls enclosing the back alley of the warehouse. His right hand shook as he raised it to his forehead. Slowly, he drew a sign of the cross on his body for the first time in a decade.

Leaning his head back, Trei thanked his lucky stars he had survived the lion's den.


End file.
